


Bloodletting

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Holiday Drabble requests [20]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Artists, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Suspicions, Vampires, Writers, smut because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Marianne has a new weird neighbor





	1. New Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to get a jump on my Halloween story this year, so this will be my focus for the next few weeks until its done :)
> 
> **
> 
> Also for some reason the site here is being weird and I'm having trouble answering comments!! :pout:

Marianne narrowed her eyes. 

She was in her pajamas, which consisted of a pair of large, baggy purple sweat pants and an oversized purple t-shirt that read “Adult-ish” across her breasts surrounded by butterflies. She was hunkered down by her bedroom window sill looking out into the night, spying on her new neighbor. She had all the lights out and her curtains drawn so that anyone on the street--or in the house next door--wouldn’t see her. Marianne waited, crouched awkwardly by her window, but she knew he would be out soon… 

He always--and only--came out at night. 

The new neighbor had moved into the old Victorian, a beautiful old, massive house with ten bedrooms and a tower, painted a dark grey with light grey gingerbread trim. Marianne had always coveted the house, while hers was a much smaller Victorian home, painted a dark plum with dark green gingerbread trim, with only four bedrooms, one of which was hers, and one of the others belonging to her sister and her sister’s boyfriend. While that man across from her was living in that huge house all alone. 

She had watched the man move in last week. He had moved in at night, with a large U-haul and a couple of movers. She had watched with wonder as exquisite period furniture had been brought into the house, fine pieces of Victorian era furniture that made her a little jealous of their beauty and the fact that this guy could afford such pieces. But the first thing that had cued her in on the man being strange was the large, beautiful, carved wooden coffin that looked right out of a classic Dracula movie being carried into the house. 

The next thing had been the man himself. 

She had seen him, following the men carrying the coffin into the house. He was tall, unusually tall, thin with a hooked nose, sharp cheekbones, a narrow jaw and pointed chin with short dark hair and slight sideburns. He was very pale, as if he hadn’t been in the sun in ages. 

And, he had been dressed all in black too!! 

Over the week he had been living next to her, Marianne thought he had been acting strange. She had never seen him in the daytime, only ever at night. Almost from the moment the sky had set, he would make an appearance, stepping outside onto his porch, or walking into the backyard where he had a small garden and gazebo. He had his groceries delivered during the day; someone, a short young man with snow white hair would come to the door, the same guy every time. He had a key, Marianne had seen. The white haired guy would deliver the groceries, let himself in, and leave a few minutes later. 

During the day, all the curtains were drawn closed; only at night did the man next door open the curtains to let the moonlight in, but never the sunlight. 

It was all very strange. 

Marianne was focused on one window, the one directly across from her bedroom which looked into the weird man’s bedroom. She waited because she knew any moment now he would appear like he had every night, almost like clockwork. She saw the curtains move and her body tensed. She could see the dark outline of his shadow in the window. 

A second later he turned on the light. 

Marianne winced slightly as the light came on, but her eyes quickly adjusted. 

She couldn’t be sure, but she thought she saw the corner of the coffin in the room with him. She had thought that every night when he turned on the light in his bedroom, there, reflecting the light was a small corner of shining, polished wood. She was sure the corner looked exactly like the coffin she had seen taking into the house, but she couldn’t be positive since she couldn't see the object from her window. 

The man's room was painted a dark, burnt orange trimmed with an egg shell white. She would be lying if she didn’t agree that she loved the color. She could see the hint of other furniture in the room, an exquisite vanity, a matching chest of drawers, but she couldn’t see a bed. There were a few paintings on the wall in thick heavy gold frames, and a treadmill, of all things. 

She sucked on her bottom lip watching him. He was only wearing a pair of black shorts and nothing else. His chest had a smattering of dark hair, no tattoos, but his forearms were covered in tattoos, celtic knotwork tattoos. The man stretched, putting his long arms over his head and stretching tall, arching his back followed by a few toe touches. Marianne watched every movement he made, his long elegant form going through the motions of stretching like he was putting himself on display, calling for a mate with his lean muscles, broad chest, licking his sexy lips, stretching his neck to the side, putting a leg up on the side of his dresser and stretching, his long legs, barefoot…prancing in front of the window making her all hot and bothered… 

Though maybe that was just her. 

Once he was done stretching, he walked over to an old looking boombox and slipped a cassette tape in. A few seconds later Marianne could just hear the sound of Ozzy Osbourne singing “Bark at the Moon.” 

The man walked over to the treadmill, played with the controls for a few seconds before he stepped onto the machine and turned it on. Marianne watched the man next door running on the treadmill, all part of the same routine he had been performing every evening. Marianne hated to admit it, but her neighbor was pretty hot. She couldn’t be sure, but she thought he might have blue eyes, and he was well built; he had one of those bodies that was all sleek muscles, like a runner, glistening with sweat... 

She snorted at herself. Of course he has muscles like a runner, he was running on a treadmill right now, and he probably ran after his prey...or...flew... 

As Marianne watched her neighbor in secret, admiring is trim physique, his impressive height, how...attractive...she tempered her pleasure at watching him by reminding herself that she was convinced he was a vampire. A vampire living right in the middle of her neighborhood! 

That was the moment the overhead light in her bedroom clicked on. 

Marianne yelped and spun around. She had been crouched on the falls of her feet, but the sudden shock and spin had her falling onto her ass with a yelp of surprise. “DAWN!” 

Dawn, dressed in a pair of yellow sunflower printed leggings and a large yellow t-shirt grinned at her sister. Marianne’s little sister stood in the doorway by the lightswitch of Marianne’s bedroom, her hand on the switch. 

“Marianne, are you spying on Mr. King again?” Dawn looked both amused and annoyed at her sister. “Shouldn’t you be writing or something?” 

“Dawn, damn it! You gave me a heart attack!” Marianne muttered from her position on the floor. 

Dawn raised an eyebrow at her sister. “Marianne, really? You’re still spying on that poor man. He is not a vampire sis--vampire’s aren't real, you know. I think you’ve been spending too much time working on your novels--you’re starting to see monsters everywhere.” 

“Dawn…” Marianne started, but Dawn shook her head coming over and holding her hand down to sister, glancing out the window as Marianne took her sister’s offered hand and let Dawn pull her to her feet. 

“...I’m not saying he’s a vampire, just that he’s weird,” Marianne said brushing off her backside turning around to glance out the window at her neighbor who was still running on the treadmill. 

“He owns a coffin and only wears black.” 

Dawn groaned. “Ugh, Marianne, maybe he’s just really into being goth.” 

Her neighbor was named Bogart King and he was Scottish. Dawn had done a little digging when Marianne had started to express her concerns about her strange neighbor. Dawn found out he had moved from Scotland to the States a couple of years ago and had been looking to purchase a restored Victorian like the one next to Marianne since his arrival. Dawn had also discovered that Mr. King was an artist, usually doing work for comics and graphic novels, but he did do private commissions, which allowed him to work from home. Dawn had also told her sister since the man clearly was able to set his own hours, he was probably just a night owl, a lot of non-weird people liked to work at night. That didn’t mean he was a supernatural creature. 

But Marianne just had a feeling that Bogart King wasn’t just weird, that he was indeed a vampire. 

Marianne was still staring at him when he glanced over at her, their eyes meeting...then he smiled. It was a shy smile, not bold and seductive like she thought a vampire was supposed to be… 

And...there were fangs!! They weren’t super long, but she saw them!!! 

Marianne pointed. “LOOK! He just smiled at me and he has fangs!! Dawn! Look!” 

Dawn grabbed her sister’s hand, shaking her head, giving Mr. King a quick glance, though he was busy running on the treadmill. “Come on silly, I thought it was Fright Night movie night! The start of the Halloween season! Our family tradition! AND the pizza is gonna be here any minute.” 

Marianne let her sister drag her from her room while she continued to gaze at Mr. King who continued to run. Her gaze traveled down his torso then back up. He was sexy, tall, dark, and sexy...and...strange. She only vaguely heard her sister muttering. 

“You really need to start getting out of the house you know, meet some people. After breaking up with Roland you’ve been almost like a hermit in here. That’s why you think your new neighbor is a vampire, because you’re turning into a recluse Marianne. And a peeping Tom.” 

Marianne sighed while they headed downstairs. “I am not a recluse Dawn, I just don’t see why I should have to deal with people every day--and I’m not a peeping tom! He works out on the treadmill with the curtains open!!” 

Dawn snorted. “And you think your neighbor is weird? Maybe you better take a look in the mirror, because you haven’t exactly been acting “normal” yourself.” Dawn had let go of her sister when they reached the bottom of the stairs, giving the word normal air quotes to emphasize the word. “Next thing you know, I’m gonna come home and you’re going to have a dozen cats.” 

Marianne rolled her eyes and let herself be dragged into the living room of her home where Dawn’s boyfriend Sunny was already sitting on the couch, arranging the large bowl of fresh popped popcorn, a bowl of candy corn (freshly purchased), and four large vanilla syrup spiked mugs of cola on the table. He was dressed like the rest of them, in comfortable clothing for him--a pair of shorts, his dreadlocks pulled back into a ponytail, and a red t-shirt with a rainbow across it with the words “It can't Rain all the Time” across the chest, and socks. He glanced over when he heard the sisters and smiled, sharing a quick glance with Dawn and a small secret smile. 

“Hey, I see you dragged her away from the window.” Sunny grinned with amusement. 

“It was difficult,” Dawn said in a dramatic tone. “Mr. King wasn’t wearing a shirt.” Dawn giggled and Marianne groaned loudly, rolling her eyes to emphasize her annoyance. “Dawn! Damn it, that wasn’t it! I’m telling you, there is something strange about that guy.” Marianne grumbled as she walked into the living room to plop herself down on the far end of the couch, crossing her arms over her chest and wrinkling up her nose 

Dawn started to reply when the doorbell rang. “Oh!! PIZZA!!” 

Dawn rushed off to get the door as Sunny laughed and said, “It’s okay Marianne, I’m sure he is weird.” 

“Thanks Sunny,” Marianne said sullenly as Sunny stood up to go help his girlfriend with the pizzas. 

A few seconds later Sunny and Dawn came into the living room each carrying two large boxes of pizza. 

Marianne frowned at them. “Damn, how much pizza you guys planning on eating?” 

Dawn started to answer when the doorbell sounded again. 

“Oh, I’ll get it!” Dawn dumped the pizza boxes on top of two Sunny was already carrying and hurried back to the door. 

Marianne had gotten up to help Sunny with the pizzas when Dawn came back in, followed by a dark shadow. 

Marianne turned, her eyes going wide until all the white in her eyes was showing when she saw her neighbor, Bogart King, standing behind Dawn, wearing black jeans, and a black dress shirt untucked with the top four buttons of his shirt unbuttoned--which were giving her a glimpse of the smattering of dark curling hair on his chest, the sexy lines of his throat, the hint of collarbone… He was also wearing a long black coat which he was in the middle of removing. Marianne also noticed he was holding a bottle of wine. His pale skin stood out against the black clothing, and his eyes were blue--vivid, bright, and intense blue. Marianne felt all the air in her lungs suddenly leave at the sight of him. She wasn’t sure if she was scared, turned on, or some weird mix of the two, but the vampire was in her home, invited into her home by her sister! She wasn’t sure how that worked in regards to vampire lore, but...damn it, was all Marianne could think. Damn it to hell. 

Dawn was taking his coat from him as she announced: “Everyone, this is Bogart King our new neighbor. I thought it would be nice to invite him over for our annual opening to the Halloween season, our Friday night horror movie marathon...since he’s new to the neighborhood and doesn’t know anyone.” Dawn grinned, catching her sister’s eyes. Marianne glared daggers back at her little sister, but Dawn ignored her and pointed. “This is my sister Marianne and my boyfriend Sunny.” 

Mr. King smiled shyly. Marianne blinked, seeing the hint of fangs, small enough that they might be mistaken for just slightly sharp canines, but… 

“I feel a little overdressed, but your sister didn’t say how casual a gathering it was.” Bog smiled again. His accent was warm, seductive, with a clear Scottish burr, and this time Marianne was sure she saw fangs...though, she supposed he could simply have sharper than usual canines… 

“I didn’t know what to bring with me so I bought a bottle of merlot.” Again he gave her an almost shy smile. Were vampires allowed to be shy Marianne wondered, that really didn’t fit with all the vampire movies she had ever seen, or the books she had ever read. Vampires were hot and sexy, not shy...and...Marianne frowned. 

When Marianne didn’t move or say anything, Dawn hissed at her sister and motioned for her to come closer. “Marianne…” 

Marianne stepped forward and put her hand out. “It’s a pleasure you meet you Mr. King.” 

Bog stepped forward to take her hand. His fingers were slightly cool, but not abnormally so and his fingers were long, the fingers of an artist. Marianne even noticed the slight, dark smudges on his fingers, the callow where someone would hold a pencil, and his nails were painted black. 

He smiled down at her from his great height and for a moment their eyes met and Marianne felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her body and down into the floor. His eyes were stunning! She had never seen anyone with such beautiful eyes. 

“The pleasure is mine, Miss Marianne, but please--if we are to be neighbors and friends, call me Bog.” Bog’s voice was a purr of pleasure in her ears and the Scottish burr made her feel a strange tickle in the pit of her stomach that she liked. 

Marianne couldn’t keep the smile from her lips when she shook his hand, staring up into those incredible eyes. His accent was sexy, the sort of sexy in which talking dirty would be a gazillion times more erotic. “Well, ah...call me Marianne, please.” 

Bog smiled at her. There they were again...she thought she saw the hint of fangs again, but she also noticed his teeth were crooked. Maybe she was wrong, just dreaming up stories because she had been spending far too much time in here alone. The fangs must be in illusion since his teeth were crooked. Yeah, that was it, she thought with a frown. You’re going crazy Marianne, she told herself. Crazy. 

Bog handed her the bottle of wine. “I hope this is all right?” 

She smiled again and took the offered bottle. “I love merlot. Ah, would you like some pizza?” 

Bog returned her smile. “I would love some.” 

Marianne turned around to lead him toward the living room, if he was eating pizza, he couldn’t be a vampire. Dawn was right--Marianne was gonna have a dozen cats at this rate while she ran around naked, muttering about vampires. 

Why were crazy people always naked she asked herself as she showed their guest into the living room. 

* 

Bog sat in one of the recliners in the living room. He looked uncomfortable as he seemed to be having difficulty through the night with his long legs. Marianne felt for the man; it must be hard to be that tall and thin, finding furniture that didn’t make him feel like a giraffe trying to fold himself into a chair. 

Marianne came in from the kitchen with a tray of wine glasses, holding the rich red merlot that Bog had brought over when she saw him trying to position his legs so that he wasn’t taking over the living room. The chair didn't really allow him to sit back very far. She was about to ask him if he would like to sit on the couch and she would move to the chair. She thought the couch might be a tad more comfortable for him since he could sit back further when Dawn beat her to the punch. 

“Bog, why don’t you sit over here? Sunny and I can share the recliner.” Dawn said with a bright smile just as Marianne was handing out the glasses of wine. 

“I don’t want to be a bother,” Bog replied, but Dawn tsked at him. “Nah, Sunny and I can cuddle then. We’re getting ready to watch a double feature! Near Dark and An American Werewolf in London.” Dawn shivered dramatically. “It’s gonna be scary!” 

Bog smiled. “Well, if you don’t mind.” 

“Nah.” Sunny stood up with Dawn. “I like having Dawn on my lap.” 

Dawn giggled and blushed as the three of them switched places. Marianne kept her expression neutral as she handed her sister and Sunny each a glass of wine, but she did give her little sister a stern look which was met by Dawn’s completely innocent wide, blue-eyed look which Marianne knew was a fake since they were kids. She stuck her tongue out at Dawn before bringing the last two wine glasses over to the couch and handing one to Bog. 

Bog smiled at her and Marianne felt a flutter in her chest. “Thank you,” he said softly. 

Marianne blushed (which annoyed her). “Well, I should be thanking you. I haven’t had good wine in forever.” 

Bog smiled. “My mother owns a vineyard here--this is hers. I would highly recommend it and I’m not just saying that because she’s my mother.” 

Marianne set the tray out of the way on the side of the couch as she sat down. Mother? Well, shit. He couldn't be a vampire if he had a mother...or could he? No, she supposed not, she didn't think vampires went about changing their mothers into undead. 

“So, Bog, why did you decide to move here?” Marianne asked while Dawn and Sunny got the paper plates for the pizza and started handing out slices. 

“I just wanted a change of scenery. I’m from Scotland…” He laughed which Marianne found was a pleasant sound. “...if you couldn’t tell, and while I love my homeland I wanted to come to the states for a while now. Then my mother bought her vineyard and well...Here I am.” He shrugged. “I’ve been getting steady work, which I enjoy, and I love the house.” 

“So what do you do exactly?” Marianne asked. She didn’t want to let on that she knew, since her sister had done some snooping on him. 

Bog twirled the wine in his glass. “I mostly do comic book art.” 

Marianne smiled, her eyes bright. “Any I know?” 

Bog shrugged. “Maybe--you read the latest Justice League crossover event?” 

Marianne gasped. “No, that was you? I bought all of those! The art is phenomenal! I thought that was some guy named Lugh?” 

Bog nodded shyly. “That’s the name I work under. I was the artist on that one. I’ve also done some X-men and Vampirella…” 

Marianne murmured. “Wow, you’re famous! “ 

Bog laughed. “Only among a certain sect of people.” 

Marianne was dying to ask about the coffin, but now didn’t seem like the time. She sipped her wine when Bog asked. “So, what do you do?” 

Marianne blushed. “I’m a writer.” 

Bog’s eyebrows lifted, but the expression was one of surprised delight. “Really? Novels?” 

Marianne nodded. “Yes, I do other writing to make ends meet, but I have a couple of novels.” 

Bog leaned toward her. “What are they?” 

Marianne blushed. “Mostly urban fantasy.” 

“Marianne likes to write about monsters and romance.” Dawn grinned. “She has two books on the bestseller list.” 

Marianne shrugged again taking a larger sip of her wine blushing. 

Bog smiled. “What are the titles?” 

Dawn piped up before Marianne could reply, clearly proud of her sister. “One is called Blood and Tears, it's about werewolves and the other is Kiss Me GoodNight, which is about this woman falling in love with some sort of water man creature thing. They are both really cool.” 

Bog grinned. “I’ve read both of those!! I actually have copies at home! You’re Mira Mitchell?” 

Marianne felt her cheeks color and nodded. “Yeah, that’s my pen name.” 

Bog smiled, a full big smile that lit his eyes up from within in a way that made Marianne’s heart hammer and heat rush through her body. 

“Would it be presumptuous of me to bring my copies of those books over for an autograph?” Bog asked with a shy smile. 

Marianne giggled. “Not unless it’s presumptuous of me to bring over my comic books for the same reason.” 

Bog tilted his head at her. “How would you feel about us having dinner together to do just that...sign each other’s work--maybe tomorrow night?” 

Marianne blinked, startled. “Dinner?” 

Bog suddenly looked unsure of himself. “Ah, I mean, we don’t...I didn’t…” 

Dawn chirped up. “Of course she would love to go to dinner with you!” 

Marianne turned on her sister. “Dawn!” 

“Well, wouldn’t you? You haven’t been out of this house in weeks, going on months actually?” Dawn asked, lifting a brow at her sister before she looked over at Bog. “She caught her boyfriend cheating on her and she’s been a bit of a recluse since then. Not that she was upset about losing Roland, but she’s always had trust issues…” 

“God, Dawn will you shut up!” Marianne groaned loudly. 

Dawn shrugged, unapologetic while Sunny cringed shaking his head. 

Bog had turned red. “No, I’m sorry. I…” 

Marianne turned back to him blushing with a sigh. “No, she’s right. I was just so hurt...not because I was in love with Roland, but it was just such a betrayal of trust…” She looked at Bog cringing. “Wow, this is too much information when you just came over to meet us and have pizza...yes, I would love to go to dinner.” 

Bog smiled shyly again. “You sure?” 

Marianne nodded. “Yes, I’m sure.” 

Bog smiled that stunning smile of his that made Marianne feel a little weak in the knees. “Great, I’m looking forward to it.” 

Dawn grinned happily, wiggling in Sunny’s lap, as she held the remote to the television up. “All right, now, let’s get scared!!” 

* 

By the end of the last movie, Dawn was snoring softly in Sunny’s lap, her head tucked under her boyfriend’s chin. He had kicked up the leg rest, his arms around Dawn, sleeping too. Marianne’s sister’s light squeaky snores didn’t seem to bother Sunny at all. 

Marianne smiled at her sister walking over to take the remote from her sleeping grip. She came back over to Bog who was still nursing the same glass of wine, a few bites out of his pizza and he had eaten one handful of popcorn. No wonder the man was so slender she thought. 

Bog stood up quietly, motioning to Marianne to follow him. 

He made his way to the door, grabbed his coat, and turned to face her with a smile. “I had a lot of fun.” 

Marianne smiled up at him. “You certainly know a lot about undead and werewolves.” 

Bog laughed softly. “I’m a comic book artist who likes urban fantasy.” He shrugged. “And I love horror movies.” 

Marianne laughed with him. “Yeah, me too. Go figure.” 

Bog became a little shy again as he asked her. “Are you sure about dinner?” 

Marianne nodded and whispered. “I’m sure, plus my sister told me just this evening I was on the road to becoming a cat lady if I didn’t get out of the house. So you gave me the perfect excuse to keep her off my back.” 

Bog laughed softly. “Well, there is nothing wrong with liking to stay home, all our cool stuff is there.” 

They both laughed while Bog slipped on his coat. 

“Thank you again for letting me share in your evening. I appreciate it,” Bog said in a soft tone, his accent a warm touch in Marianne’s ears. “It’s very difficult to make friends and, well, your sister is quite sweet…” 

Marianne bit her bottom lip and wiggled slightly instead of shrugging. “Yeah, she’s also pushy and likes to share too much...but I love her.” 

Bog smiled at that. (Marianne still couldn’t quite dislodge the idea that he had fangs. Every time he smiled, there was a hint of them there. It must just be a trick of the light combined with the fact that Bog’s teeth were crooked and she was a little nuts. It was the only reasonable explanation.) “You should cherish her. I never had siblings, though I desperately wanted some when I was growing up. I was a lonely child, I would have given anything for a brother or sister.” 

Marianne rubbed her cheek. “I do. After our mother died we were there for each other. I don’t know what I would have done without her.” 

Bog murmured with a frown. “I’m sorry for your loss.” 

“Oh, it was years ago now…” She wiped absently at one eye before she asked. “So, ah, what time tomorrow, for dinner?” 

“Oh, is eight all right? And you don’t have to dress up or anything,” Bog answered while rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Eight is fine. See you tomorrow then.” Mairanne smiled at him and Bog nodded opening the front door. “I look forward to it.” 

Marianne watched him walk down the path to the front gate. Turning left, he gave her a quick wave and smiled (that strange hint of fangs still there) before he headed toward his house. 

Marianne stepped back inside, closing the door behind her, then leaned against the door. 

Wow, was she being a nutjob, thinking that Bog was some sort of vampire or...something. He was just a nice man from Scotland. She shook her head at herself, muttering. He was a nice, attractive man who had asked her out to dinner. She grinned a little, picturing him upstairs in his bedroom on that treadmill, his bare chest and stomach, the way his shorts rode on his hips. She licked her lips and shook her head. 

“Been spending too much time in your fantasy worlds Marianne…” She sighed heading over to the closet where she kept blankets for downstairs, pulled one out to carry over and drape over her sister and Sunny; they didn’t stir. She headed upstairs to her own room to get some sleep and maybe dream about a nice man with a sexy accent who wasn’t a vampire. 

* 

Once Marianne had closed the door, Bog disappeared. 

He reappeared in an instant standing at the door to his home, his coat settling around him. He quickly opened the door and resisted the urge to slam it as he rushed to the bathroom on the first floor, dropping to his knees by the toilet and threw up; the few sips of wine, followed by the undigested bites of pizza and popcorn all spilled into the bowl. Bog dry heaved a few times, before he groaned and flushed the toilet, slipping down to lean against the bathtub. 

“You are such an idiot! Why did you ask her out to dinner?!” Bog groaned at himself. He knew why he did. He was sure she thought something was up with him. He knew she had been watching him in the dark of her bedroom. He had been watching her in return. 

Bog drew his knees up and rested his arms against his knees and rubbed his face. The worst part of this was that after going over there he found that he liked her. Marianne was beautiful, with those large brown eyes flecked with gold, her perfect rosebud lips, and her mop of short unruly chocolate brown hair. She was funny, smart, beautiful... 

He was smitten. 

He dropped his forehead to his knees muttering to himself. “Please don’t let her be a hunter. Please.” 

He finally pushed himself up from the floor of his bathroom and walked out to hang his coat on the coat rack by the door before he went into the kitchen where he opened the fridge and pulled out a medical IV bag filled with dark red blood. Bog pulled a large, dark blue ceramic mug down from where it hung on a hook against the wall, and poured the cold blood into the mug. Once it was filled to the brim, he dropped the bag into the waste packet (to be burned later) and stuck his mug into the microwave, waited a few seconds before it dinged, and pulled the mug out, wrapping his hand in a potholder first. He walked into the living room, a room that he had furnished in antiques. 

The room was papered in dark blue flocked wallpaper. A fireplace trimmed in dark green marble with a marble mantelpiece held a few photos in gold frames, one of his mother, himself, and another that held a small painting of his parents. There was a large gold framed mirror over the fireplace, as well as several large original oil paintings that Bog had purchased through the centuries. All the furniture in the room was vintage and restored with rich fabrics that matched the oriental rugs that decorated the floors. 

Bog flicked on one of the lamps and flopped down onto the couch across from the only item in the room that didn’t go with the decor, the television. He didn’t bother to turn the set on. Instead he pulled out his cellphone and quickly dialed a number with his thumb while sipping at the hot blood in his mug. 

After a second, a woman with a thick Scottish burr answer. “Bog, sweetheart, you all right?” 

Bog smiled upon hearing his mother’s voice. “I’m fine, I just…” He took a sip of blood, the warm fluid settling the upset that the consumption of wine and food had started. “I met someone.” 

Bog’s mother, Griselda, did not bother to contain her excitement. “Human or vampire? Or something else--I have no issue if she’s anything else...werewolf, mummy, sasquatch...” 

Bog chuckled softly. “She’s human mother, and sasquatch aren’t real.” 

“You don’t know that Bogart...Oh really?! Human?! Wonderful. How old is she?” His mother asked causing Bog to shake his head. “Mother...I…” He sighed. “Remember my neighbor, the one I told you about who’s been spying on me from her bedroom window since I moved in?” He sipped his hot blood, licking it off his lips with a contented sigh. 

“Oh yes, the one you thought might be a hunter, which I told you was ridiculous because hunters don’t own houses. Yes...OH, it’s her?!!” Griselda gasped loudly over the phone forcing Bog to hold his phone away from his ear for a couple of seconds before bringing it back. 

“Yes, her sister Dawn came over last night and invited me over for their annual celebration for the beginning of Halloween movie night,” Bog said with an amused smile. 

Bog could hear the frown in his mother’s tone. “Honey, isn’t it still September?” 

Bog chuckled. “Yes, but Dawn had said it was something their mother did when they were kids, the first Friday of fall was the beginning of Halloween for them. Apparently it was their mother’s favorite...I thought it was sweet to include me.” Bog voice was soft, but then he shook his head. “That isn’t important mother. The reason I called was because I asked Marianne out on a date for tomorrow night.” 

“Marianne, that’s the one who spies on you, correct?” Griselda asked and Bog nodded even though his mother couldn't see him. “Yes, that’s her. She beautiful mother. She’s funny, smart, and beautiful.” He said the last part in a whisper, his tone becoming wistful. “What am I going to do?” 

Bogart King had been alone his entire immortal life. 

Griselda was smiling, Bog could hear it in her voice. “Oh sweetheart, she sounds wonderful.” 

Bog groaned. “What if I just made a huge mistake? What if…” 

“Bog, you are a centuries old vampire. Why on earth are you worrying about ‘what if?’ She isn’t a hunter, dear. Those people are so fucking paranoid that if she were one she would have been breaking into your house the first day. Now stop looking for reasons to worry and take a pretty girl out, have a good time, and maybe something will happen.” He could almost see the smile on his mother’s face. He smiled too. He was glad he had turned her. He loved his mother deeply. He could still see her sometimes, the way she looked when she was sick, dying of pneumonia in that cold stone room under all those hides, barely able to breathe… 

It had been only a handful of years since he’d been turned himself. His mother had been keeping his secret, helping him survive after he returned home from the war, defeated, a monster, sometime around 3200BC, Skara Brae, he didn’t know for sure, because then they didn’t keep time in the same way they do now... 

Bog had cried at his mother's bedside, watching her slowly struggle for each breath. He hadn’t wanted to change her, doom her to a life of eternal nights, blood lust and hiding, but he had also wanted to give his mother a choice, to live or die. He hadn’t even been sure he could do it, turn her, make her like him. He knew nothing of his nature, turned on a battlefield and left to die by some savage vampires roaming the battlefield. Bog had to learn everything he could about himself by himself. 

But his mother had chosen to be with her son and Bog had turned her, successfully. 

“I don’t know if I should let anything happen mother.” Bog closed his eyes dropping his head back against the couch. “I just…” 

“Bog, sweetheart, you can’t just go through eternity alone,” Griselda said softly. 

Bog muttered, “I have so far.” 

“Bog, you need to let yourself love sweetheart. You are a good man…” Griselda murmured. 

“I’m not a good man mother, I’m a blood drinking undead,” Bog said softly with no real fire. That fire had died ages ago. 

“Dear, so am I, but that doesn’t make me less of a good person.” Griselda sighed at her son. 

Bog responded with a groan. “ “No one is ever going to love me enough to want to be like me, you know that. No one could ever love me enough for that. You’ve seen what's happened in the past with other women I thought...” He cut himself off, frowned, and squeezed his eyes before he sighed. “All right, that’s enough feeling sorry for myself.” 

Griselda sighed. “Why did you ask her out Bog?” 

Bog groaned loudly sitting up again and finishing off his mug of blood. “I don’t know--I’m an idiot?” 

Griselda laughed at her son. “You are sometimes, but Bog, just go out, enjoy yourself and let things happen naturally. Maybe after all these centuries you’ll be surprised.” 

Bog sighed. “Maybe. I love you mamm.” 

Griselda teared up hearing Bog use the term he called her when he was little. “I love you too Bogart.” 

Bog hung up, dropping the cell phone beside him with a sigh. 

“I’m such an idiot,” he muttered.


	2. First Date

Dawn used the curling iron on her sister’s hair, trying to get the spikes that her hair insisted on creating to curl into something softer. Marianne sat in front of her vanity mirror while her sister worked; she tried to remain still, but it was difficult. She frowned at her reflection in the mirror, examining herself. She wore a scoop neck skater dress with a plaid skirt that fell to just above her knees. The dress was a dark plum with three quarter sleeves and the plaid, purple and black skirt was full, but not too full, having nice pleats visible when she stood up. The dress was nice, modest without making her look like a reject from a religious cult, and it made her feel pretty, something she hadn’t felt in a long time. There were a pair of knee high brown boots with no heel standing behind her vanity to give her look that little “edge” that Marianne liked. Dawn had done Marianne’s makeup, giving her dark purple smokey eyes that brought out the gold flecks in Marianne’s brown eyes, paired with a dark lipstick as well. The finished look was edgy, but sexy. She had to admit, Dawn knew what she was doing--her makeup looked fantastic. Marianne wondered if Bog would like it. 

Though she didn’t see why she had to have her short hair curled. 

Marianne glanced over at her boots. When she said she wanted to wear boots with the dress Dawn had loved the idea, but then she had dived into Marianne’s closet and pulled out the pair that was currently waiting to be put on; not that she didn’t love those boots, she did, but they were flat soled. “Don’t you think I should wear boots with a heel? Bog is tall, like really tall. I’m only going to hit his pelvis.” Marianne looked at her sister in the mirror, her eyes serious. “I’ll be at dick level.” 

Dawn rolled her eyes with a laugh. “Don’t be silly, you’ll hit his belly button.” 

Both sisters laughed as Dawn shook her head. “You’ll be at his chest Marianne, the perfect height.” 

Marianne chuckled. “Still, I mean I’m short, no point in emphasizing it…” 

Dawn pulled the curling iron free, glaring at the lock of hair that was refusing to cooperate with her vision. “You are not emphasizing it. You are showing that you are confident and don’t need to try and compete with his height. Besides, it’s cute.” 

Marianne stuck her tongue out at her sister. “Yeah, every woman wants to be called cute.” 

Dawn wrestled with another lock of hair, though she was about ready to concede defeat to her older sister’s spiky hair. “Don’t knock cute, that’s how I got Sunny, because I’m freaking adorable.” 

Marianne laughed. “That’s true, you are.” 

Dawn sighed, looking at her sister’s hair in the mirror. “I swear, your hair is just stubborn, I mean I love your hair but it won’t curl at all.” 

Marianne grinned and wrinkled her nose at her sister’s reflection. 

Dawn smiled and laid her hands on her sister’s shoulders. “You look beautiful Marianne. I want you to have a good time and kiss him at the end of the night.” 

Marianne laughed with raised eyebrows. “Is that an order?” 

Dawn grinned at Marianne’s reflection. “Damn right it is. You need a good kiss and I suspect Bog does too. So get out there, have fun, and do some smooching.” 

Marianne stood and turned around to hug her sister. “Fine, fine, but I’m not promising anything.” 

Dawn hugged her back before she took a step back to look at her sister. “Remember, not every guy is Roland.” 

Marianne nodded with a frown. “I know, thank goodness.” 

Dawn sighed. “Okay, well, you get your boots on and grab that purple coat you got last year--it’ll go great.” 

Marianne laughed and moved to grab her boots. “Yes mom.” 

Dawn made a face heading to the door. “I’ll see you downstairs.” 

* 

Marianne was descending the stairs, her coat draped over her arm, and her purse dangling from her fingers when she heard a knock at the door. She glanced over toward the living room where she could see Dawn and Sunny getting ready to start some video game together. She grinned and reaffirmed to herself that they were so cute together. She made her way to the door and pulled it open only to suck in a breath when she saw him, looking good enough to eat. 

Bog was standing under a large black umbrella (she hadn't been aware it was raining outside) dressed in tailored black slacks, a black leather belt with a simple silver buckle, a black v-neck shirt--plain and without buttons--a long burgundy coat, and black ankle boots. He looked so good that she felt a flutter of excitement in her stomach. When he smiled at her she saw that odd hint of sharp canines, which made the flutter turn into a storm of butterflies. 

“You ready?” Bog asked, looking a little shy and unsure. His shy nature made her butterflies turn into a full circus act. 

Marianne nodded. “Yeah, ah just let me get my coat. Why don’t you come in for a minute out of the rain?” 

Bog smiled. “Thank you.” 

He stepped in, turning his back to her so that he could give his umbrella a good shake before he closed it, and propped it next to the door. He turned back around, bringing the door closed behind him while Marianne turned around, stopped, and turned back toward him, her cheeks coloring red. “Ah...this is my coat.” She laughed, holding up the coat she had been carrying across her arm. 

Bog laughed. “I do that all the time, lose things that I’m actually holding. If my head wasn’t attached I would lose it too only to find it on my neck.” He gingerly put his hand out. “Can I help you with it?” 

Marianne smiled and cast her eyes down for a moment and blushing prettily as she handed her coat to him. “Yes, thank you,” she said, lifting her eyes to look at him through her eyelashes. 

Dawn turned around from where she sat on the living room couch with Sunny. “Hey Bog!! Looking good!” She waved her arm around in greeting. 

Sunny turned around quickly and yelled over his shoulder. “Hey Bog!” 

This was followed by Dawn swiftly turning back to the television to groan. “Sunny!! You got me killed!” 

“Never take your eyes off the screen woman!!” Sunny laughed, followed by a grunt when Dawn gave him a playful slug in the shoulder. 

Marianne shook her head and chuckled at them, but when she turned back around to face Bog, after sliding her arms into her coat with his help, she murmured. “Dawn’s right, you do look good--really nice.” He looked good enough to eat. She had never quite understood that phrase until this moment, looking at Bog. The man was definitely good enough to eat. She quickly stopped that train of thought from heading out of the station, at least for now. 

Bog blushed; the rosy color brushed along his sharp cheekbones and raced along his ears, that Marianne noticed looked to almost--but not quite--taper upwards into points. Marianne found it so refreshing to meet a man who actually blushed. Granted, not all men were as self-absorbed as Roland had been, but she had met a lot of men who weren’t humble. It was nice to meet someone who clearly (so far) was humble and clearly was not aware of just how good looking he was, even if he wasn’t the classically handsome male. 

“Thank you,” he said softly, his accent giving the simple words a pleasurable purr. “You look beautiful, Marianne. Purple is definitely your color, it brings out your inner glow.” 

Marianne blushed even more as she whispered. “Thank you.” 

Bog took a breath. “Ah, so, ready?” 

She nodded, turning to wave at her sister and Sunny. “See you guys later!” 

Dawn called back. “Love ya sis! Have fun!! You too Bog!” 

Bog laughed softly. “Thank you, you too.” 

Sunny didn’t wave, but he called out. “Drive safe!” 

Bog opened the door for Marianne, reaching over for his umbrella which he opened with one hand (why Marianne found that amazing and sexy she didn’t know why, but she did) he held the umbrella out a little, the fingers of his left hand very lightly touching the space between her shoulders as they stepped out together. 

Bog smiled at her as they stepped onto the drive, motioning to the sidewalk. “That’s my car…” 

Marianne blinked in surprise. The car had to be from the 1950s, a black Thunderbird classic, if she wasn’t mistaken, with white-wall tires, and in perfect condition, as if he had bought it off the showroom floor. 

“That’s your car?” Marianne asked in shock. 

Bog smiled. “Yeah, I bought it...I mean my grandfather bought it when it first came out and, ah, we kept it in the family. I’ve made sure to keep her in top condition so I can take her out...like now.” 

Marianne grinned as Bog walked her to the car, leaning over to open the door for her. She slipped into the car, sinking into the seat. Even the inside was in mint condition. She watched as Bog hurried around the front, pulled the door open, and closed the umbrella with the same one handed gesture before laying it in the back and slipping behind the wheel. 

Marianne smiled at him and asked. “Is this the original interior too?” 

Bog nodded and ran a hand along the dash. “Every inch of her is original. I’ve kept this vehicle in perfect condition. She’s one of my treasures.” 

“I bet your grandfather would be proud that you’ve kept the car so pristine,” Marianne said with appreciation. “She’s beautiful.” 

Bog smiled, pressing his lips together for a moment before he answered. “I hope so. I love this car.” 

He pulled the keys out of his pants pocket and placed them in the ignition. The car roared smoothly to life. “I hope you like the place I picked. The food is a mix, a little bit of everything, but they have some really good wine and dancing with a live band on the weekends.” 

Marianne nodded. “Sounds great. What's it called?” 

“The Mermaid.” He smiled. “I stopped there on a whim because of the name.” 

Marianne laughed as Bog drove. “I would too! That’s a great name.” 

He glanced sideways at her as he drove. “I’ve found a lot of really nice places that way…’course, a lot of truly awful ones as well…” 

Marianne nodded her agreement. “Been there, done that.” 

They both laughed. 

* 

The drive over to the restaurant was pleasant, more than pleasant, Marianne decided; it was fun. Marianne learned that Bog not only drew, but he also painted, did a little bit of sculpting, and he was learning to play the trumpet. Marianne had told him the story of her disastrous few weeks in band in high school when she discovered she had no talent for instruments (after trying all of them) and no inclination to put in the effort needed to learn to play one, (not after she spent several hours torturing her family with her efforts), but she did love singing. That led to Bog trying to find songs to which they both knew the lyrics--which turned out to be quite a lot. Bog had excellent taste in music, since his taste aligned with hers, Marianne thought with a grin. They ended up singing together the rest of the drive to the restaurant, laughing when they screwed up the words or when Bog decided to add his own lyrics, which always ended up being funny. Bog, it turned out, had a wonderful, seductive singing voice, another aspect of him that Marianne quickly realized he was unaware of. 

Bog pulled into the restaurant parking lot located along the side of the restaurant, an old brick building that might have been a grain warehouse at one time. The sign that hung over the door reminded Marianne of the old pub signs that hung outside of ancient bars in every British crime show. It was a black wooden sign with a carved mermaid (it reminded Marianne a little of the Starbucks coffee mermaid), but painted gold, over a set of glass doors that led into the building. 

Bog offered Marianne his arm after he hurried around to her side of the car with the umbrella. She gratefully took his arm, the two of them hurrying to the door of the restaurant to escape the rain. 

* 

Marianne discovered the inside of the restaurant was surprisingly modern with black tiled floors, a sleek grey marbled bar lined with black wooden stools, and a mirrored back wall behind the bar with shelves of brightly colored bottles of liquor, that made which made a sort of kaleidoscope effect with the lights. The tables and chairs were all the same black wood as the stools, with candles in the center of the tables with happy little flames. Marianne saw a lone guitarist sitting on a stool on the small stage that was located to the far right, with ample space in front of it for dancing. The man was playing some song Marianne didn’t recognize, but a few people were dancing to the slow melody. 

As they stopped at the sign that read, “Wait to be Seated,” Bog looked down at Marianne, a nervous expression on his sharp features. “Is this all right?” 

Marianne nodded gazing up at him with a reassuring smile “It’s lovely Bog.” 

He sighed with relief, his shoulders sagging a little. “Really? I was worried. I mean, I know a lot of people think “dance club” when I say dancing, but I’m really not into modern dancing and…” He suddenly snapped his mouth shut. 

Marianne giggled. “Modern dancing? You sound like you’re ancient.” 

Bog shrugged. “Maybe I’m a little old fashioned, not ancient.” 

A young woman came up to them while they were talking. She had a bob of brown hair and a pleasant smile. “Two?” 

Bog nodded. “Yes, please.” 

“Right this way.” She turned and led the two of them to a booth. “Is a booth okay? I do have a table if you prefer…” 

Bog looked to Marianne. She liked that. Roland would always make all the decisions, never once asking her opinion on where they were going, where they would sit. Heck, he had even started to order for her near the end of their relationship, the jerk. 

“A booth is fine,” Marianne said with a smile. 

They were seated, with Bog helping her out of her coat before taking off his own. And oh, Marianne thought as he took off his coat, did the shirt he had on show off his chest and arms, with that tantalizing V near his throat. The dark fabric against his pale skin made the hollow of his throat very lickable. She even noticed that their waitress gave Bog a quick once over. Marianne couldn’t stop herself from thinking, stay away sister, he’s with me, which made her giggle at herself, but at the same time she was serious. The waitress asked for their drink order and once more Bog referred to Marianne. 

“Oh and feel free to get an alcoholic drink if you wish, since I’ll be driving,” Bog said softly. “And don’t worry about the price--that includes dinner--I want you to order what you want.” 

Marianne tilted her head at him from across the table. (When they sat down, Bog’s knees had bumped hers. He had jumped slightly, knocking his knees into the table. Marianne gave him a reassuring smile and he had relaxed. She could now feel his long legs, one stretched out, her leg resting against his calf. It was, she thought with a happy sigh, extremely pleasant.) 

“That’s generous of you,” Marianne remarked. “I don’t mind going dutch though.” 

Bog blushed. “Not at all. It’s my pleasure and I would never ask you to go dutch, not when I’m the one who asked you out.” 

Marianne couldn’t stop smiling. Bog was polite, sweet, generous, a gentleman, which only brought all of Roland’s faults that she had put up with for so long, into blaring focus. Why had she been so stupid when there was someone like Bog out there? 

* 

They ordered dinner, which turned out to be one of the single most wonderful experiences in Marianne’s life. She knew without a doubt this date would be one of those that she would hold as a precious memory. They talked about all sorts of things. Bog was a prolific reader, which made her wonder if he was a speed reader because of the amount of books he had read. It was possible he could be lying to impress her, but Marianne was sure that Bog wasn’t that type of person. Plus he knew details from so many books, including several they had both read, that by the end of dinner Marianne had taken out her phone to make a list of books that Bog recommended, many she had never heard of. 

She learned more about his mother and the clear love that Bog had for her, about the death of his father during the war (though he didn’t say which war, not that Marianne took much notice of that.) He told her about the family castle they still owned in Scotland and about growing up an only child. Bog told her about discovering his love of art and the many hours he would spend alone drawing. Bog found himself even telling Marianne about the woman who had broken his heart and made him swear off dating (though he decided to leave out key details such as it happened in France during French Revolution.) 

Bog found Marianne to be even more intelligent than he first thought. She had a quick and scathing wit, while at the same time having a warm and generous nature. He learned about the death of her mother when she was in high school, how she raised her sister and cared for her father when her father was unable to do so for himself. She confessed how books had helped her through her pain, and how she it seemed natural for her to turn to writing. She told him about buying the house, something she had always wanted--an old haunted Victorian except there were no ghosts. That had made them both laugh (Bog wanted to tell her that ghosts were real, but he kept that information to himself.) Marianne then shared the story of her break up, the betrayal of a man named Roland, which made Bog want to hunt this man down and tear out his throat for hurting someone as loving and generous as Marianne. 

By the time they had both finished their meal, they were both a little in love with each other. 

Bog smiled, taking a sip of his water before he stood. “I’ll be right back. Ah, when I return, would you care for a dance?” 

Marianne grinned. “I would love that Bog.” 

Bog stood, smiling at her before he walked toward the restrooms. Marianne watched him go with a sigh filled with longing and happiness. She had never been this smitten with a guy, not even Roland. 

“Well, what a small world. Been waiting for that creep you’re having dinner with to leave. How ya doing buttercup? Miss me?” 

Marianne’s eyes widened, she leaned over and turned to look behind her. Sitting in the booth behind her was Roland Knight, her ex. Marianne groaned internally. What were the fucking chances? She hadn’t left the house in ages and the one time she did… 

The world hated her, that was it. 

“Roland!” Marianne hissed. 

Roland grinned at her, his teeth perfect with the most fake looking white she had ever seen against his artifically perfect bronze tan, which meant he must have recently had his teeth bleached again. His hair was the same shade of gold she remembered, and that stupid curl on his forehead was right there, mocking her. 

He gave her “that look” that he always thought was seductive that she now found to be sickening. “Who’s the cockroach you’re here with?” Roland asked, looking back toward the restrooms. 

Marianne hissed, “None of your business. What are you doing here?” 

Roland grinned. “Date, she’s paying, so I let her pick.” He looked around. “Though this place is a bit of a dump. Hey, wanna ditch our dates? Maybe ignite the old flame?” Roland waggled his golden eyebrows at her. “We could go to HoBo’s. You always loved that place.” 

Marianne snarled again and ground out between clenched teeth, “No, I don’t want to ditch my date. I happen to be having a great time and I never liked HoBo’s--that was you Roland. Leave me alone, Roland. Remember when I said I didn’t want to see you again? I meant it.” She turned back around and closed her eyes. And her date had been going so well. 

Roland got out of his seat and came over to sit down where Bog had been sitting. “Oh come on, Marianne, you know you miss me.” He grinned at her, the light reflecting off his bleached teeth. 

Marianne narrowed her eyes. “Roland, move or you’re going to be walking home bow legged.” 

Roland laughed. “You are so funny Marianne. No, seriously, come on, let’s go! My date is a dud. I just went out with her because I knew I would get a free meal.” 

Marianne looked down at her plate, her eyes on the fork... 

* 

Bog closed his eyes feeling a little weak. He ate more than he should have, but he had been enjoying himself. He liked Marianne. He thought about that for a moment and decided it was more than simply liking her. He stepped out of the stall and walked over to the sink, turning it on and cupping his hand under the water. He poured the water into his mouth and gagged before spitting it out. Next he pulled out a small tin from his pants pocket. It looked like the sort of tin someone would keep mints in, but, when Bog popped the tin open, inside were tiny dark red spheres. The tiny balls were freeze dried blood. He popped one into his mouth, holding it under his tongue. The blood wasn’t the best, as the survival rate of the red blood cells wasn’t very high, but it was enough to off-set the upset from eating food. He would have to digest a full meal of fresh blood when he returned home, but this would prevent him from getting sick or needing to eat for several hours. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. “Now, go ask her to dance,” he told his reflection before he turned and left the restroom. 

* 

When Bog started to walk back to their booth, he nearly stumbled when he saw a man sitting in his place. The man was handsome, the sort of man he had seen gracing the covers of fashion magazines, paintings through the centuries, the sort that troubadours wrote about trying to rescue their virginal lovers. He was the sort of man Bog had seen through the centuries, always the ideal, always hailed as the perfect man, beautiful, pure and righteous (though in Bog’s experience, men like that seldom were anything but vain and pompous.) The man at the booth had golden blonde hair, perfectly cut to highlight his chiseled features, square chin with a dimple, perfect smile, elegant patrician nose. Bog’s heart sunk. The man was everything Bog wasn’t, including alive. His steps, which had been jovial when he came out of the restroom, now slowed to a crawl. It was only as he came closer and heard Marianne swearing at the man in his place that Bog’s heart made a hopeful leap. 

“Roland, you god damn asshole! If you don’t…” Marianne snarled. 

“Marianne, is this man bothering you?” Bog asked. The blonde man, who he assumed must be Roland--the man Marianne had told him about, the one who had hurt her badly--turn to give him an appraising look, his handsome features contorted into a sneer. Clearly, he found Bog wanting. Bog for his part, kept himself under control, though barely. He wanted to glare this man into the ground. He knew he could do it, he had done it, used his vampiric abilities to cause fear, terrifying people with just a look. He hadn’t used that ability in decades, tried very hard not to use it, but he found himself willing to make an exception on this Roland person. 

“She’s fine. We were just leaving.” Roland smiled and stood, putting his hand out to Marianne. 

Marianne gasped, for a moment her mouth opening and closing like a fish. What the fucking hell was wrong with Roland? Clearly only one percent of his brain functioned and all of that was dedicated to Roland and Roland’s needs. Asshole! 

Bog almost reacted, but stopped himself. He trusted Marianne to defend herself. He knew her well enough in the short time they had been together to know she would not appreciate being saved unless she asked for help. It was difficult, but Bog forced himself to stay where he was and to not mesmerize Roland into playing with the traffic outside. 

Marianne smacked Roland’s hand away hard enough that he yelped before she walked over to Bog and took Bog’s hand. “Bog, would you like to dance?” She smiled up at him and Bog’s heart began to beat for the first time in years. “Yes, yes I would,” he said softly as Marianne turned and led him out onto the dance floor. 

Roland frowned, confused, but then his date, a young blonde with breasts each as large as her head, returned from the restroom. She looked like Roland; had teeth that were too white, bronze skin, and perfectly flat ironed white blonde hair, with perfectly sculpted features. They looked enough alike that someone might mistake them for siblings. 

“Roland, what are you doing over there? Who was that guy? He’s so tall,” Dolly said with a frown on her pretty face that transformed into a giggle. “I like tall guys. Wait, who was that girl with him? You know her?” 

Roland grabbed her hand. “You know how to dance?” 

Dolly stumbled as he pulled her along. “Sorta.” 

“Good,” Roland hissed. 

* 

The guitarist played a soft, slow instrumental song, not anything Marianne knew, but the music was beautiful. Bog took her in his arms, resting his hands at her hips. Marianne laid her hands on his shoulders, giggling a little awkwardly. They moved in a slow circle to the music, much like the few other couples on the dance floor. 

“So that’s Roland, eh?” Bog glanced over to see the jerk step onto the dance floor with a young blonde woman in tow. 

Marianne nodded. “I swear, I knew the moment I left the house that rat would somehow find me. I swear I’m cursed,” she muttered. 

Bog smiled, dipping his head to catch her eyes. “No you’re not. This isn’t the biggest town, it was inevitable that you would run into him at some point.” 

Marianne shrugged. “Yeah, but on my first date in such a long time? I keep feeling like I have bad karma or something.” 

Bog laughed, then kissed her on the top of her head, surprising both himself and her. “Sorry...I just thought...you don’t have bad karma. Just bad luck maybe, or it would just be that I picked a popular date spot.” 

Marianne smiled up at him. “Thank you Bog.” 

He blushed, the two of them dancing slowly when Bog asked. “Do you know how to waltz?” 

Marianne frowned and blinked in surprise at the odd question. “Ah, I sorta remember. We had dancing in school instead of P.E. sometimes. They taught us to waltz, square dance, and a few others...I think it was some sort of weird attempt at something other than dodgeball.” She laughed. “I know my mother complained about dodgeball, so I probably have her to blame for dance class.” 

Bog grinned. (He wasn’t entirely sure what P.E or dodgeball was…), but he could tell that thinking about her mother made Marianne happy. 

“I’m better at waltzing than this...slow, awkward rotation dancing.” Bog looked down at their feet. “We seem to be wearing a hole into the floor in this one spot.” 

Marianne laughed. “Well, I’m willing to try if you don’t mind me stepping on your feet.” 

Bog smiled at her, a smile that she felt deeply, right into her heart, as Bog had stroked his fingers across her back. It loosened the tightness that held her heart so closed. “You would never step on my feet,” he said with that Scottish purr to his voice. “You are too graceful, Marianne. Besides, just look at me when we dance. That’s the trick, to never look at your feet.” 

Marianne blinked. She had never been called graceful before, but Bog made her believe that she had to be. 

He moved his hands in position, firmly taking one of her hands in his, moving his arm around her, pulled her a little closer, his left hand rising up to lay lightly against her back, his fingers above her bra strap. She felt as if she were being embraced, with only a small section of space between their bodies, but his very presence intensified as he looked down at her with a sweet smile. It felt to her as if he had wrapped her in a field of comfort and confidence. 

Marianne grinned, laying her other hand on his shoulder, gazing up into the sea of his blue eyes, trusting him to take her across the dance floor. 

Bog grinned, his teeth pressed against his bottom lip. Marianne caught that hint of what looked like fangs again when he asked. “Ready?” 

Marianne nodded. “Lead away.” 

Bog smiled and took off. 

Bog moved with grace, his long legs took him easily across the dance floor, but instead of Marianne awkwardly stumbling to stay with him or being dragged along, Bog carried her--not literally--but he helped her glide with him. He somehow made the dance and his steps fit with her, the two of them sharing not just the space, but sharing in the rhythm of the music and dance. She felt as if she were held in a sphere that consisted of no one but them, as if a bubble held them aloft. (For a hot second, she thought of the dance scene from Labyrinth which gave her nerd heart a thrill.) 

* 

Roland had been trying to maneuver Dolly closer to Bog and Marianne. He wasn’t really sure what his strategy was, and he wasn’t really worried about getting Marianne back or anything. It just annoyed him when he didn’t get his way. He was handsome, he knew he was the best looking man in the room nearly every moment, and it annoyed him that Marianne had gotten over him and that she was dating. And boy was that guy she was with a step down. Usually he wouldn’t care because, of course she couldn’t do better than him! But for some reason, that guy really got under Roland’s skin… 

And he had a stupid accent. 

“Wow, they are really good!” Dolly piped up. 

Roland frowned, then looked around noticing how a lot of people were stepping out of the way while Bog and Marianne danced. What in the ever living fuck was wrong with people? 

* 

Bog smiled, swaying Marianne back and forth a little, the two of them staring into each others eyes; the room, the people, Roland forgotten. 

Bog dipped Marianne back a fraction, smiling more. Marianne was sure she saw fangs...but it had to be a trick of the light...Besides, they looked sexy, she thought with a soft giggle. 

Bog loosened his hold on her and spun her out from him, keeping hold of her hand, then lightly pulled her back. Marianne spun around until she came up against his chest. 

Bog murmured, “Hop up.” 

Marianne frowned, but she hopped and Bog lifted her off her feet, one arm around her waist the other out from his body holding her weight and spinning them in a slow circle as if she weighed nothing at all. He slowed the spin and Marianne naturally lowered her feet to the dance floor. Once more he spun her body out from his then back into his arms. 

Marianne laughed and Bog grinned wider while the two of them danced. He spun them around, dipped her low, waggling his eyebrows at her, making her laugh again before he had her back on her feet, spinning her out from his body once more. He put his left arm behind his back and walked her around the dance floor while he spun her with his other hand in a circle. Marianne laughed, surprisingly not becoming dizzy. It was the wildest waltz and she was loving every moment of it. 

Bog pulled her back, the two of them holding on to each other before he spun them around. He gave her that playful grin and whispered to her, “I’m gonna pick you up.” 

Marianne nodded as he spun her around so her back was against his chest, he picked her up easily as if she weighed no more than a feather and spun them both around to the sound of the music. Marianne laughed and leaned back, her right arm going back dramatically as if she were a fainting damsel while Bog spun them both around. 

He easily and lightly brought her back upright, placed her on her feet. Bog pulled her into his arms again, her hand in his, her other hand firmly on his shoulder. He wrinkled his nose at her playfully as they danced across the floor, the two of them seeming to float before Bog suddenly dipped her again, but this time he didn’t catch her. Instead he let her drop, catching her at the last moment by her hand, holding her just inches from the floor with his right hand, his left arm out in an elegant finishing move that would have won them any waltz competition...if there had been one. 

The crowd that had started watching the two of them broke out into applause. 

Marianne grinned at Bog, her eyes dancing with pleasure. 

Bog smiled at her, a full smile, though this time she didn’t notice the fangs at all; all she saw were his gorgeous eyes and how handsome he looked. 

“Mr. King, you are an incredible dancer,” Marianne said with a giggle from her position, not quite touching the floor. 

Bog gave her a smile she felt in her bones. “Only because I have a perfect partner.” 

* 

Dolly gasped. “That was amazing! Those two should be on Dancing with the Stars...I mean, they ain't famous, but still...” 

Roland sneered. “That wasn’t amazing, it was stupid. Who dances like that? It’s like he’s some old fart from some black and white movies.” 

Dolly shrugged. “I thought it was nice. You still wanna dance?” 

Roland hissed. “Shut up, I'll be right back.” 

* 

Bog was smiling happily. He had never had this much fun, at least not that he could remember, and not in the modern era. Marianne had fallen into step with him during the dance like they had always been dancing together. It was thrilling. 

“Would you like to go get dessert?” he asked as they returned to their booth. “I know this little cafe run by a friend of mine, his name is Thaddeus.” (He thought for a moment about how Thaddeus and his wife were ghouls, but he didn’t really see the need to tell Marianne that.) “He stays open late serving coffee and dessert. That’s all they serve…” 

Marianne looked up at him. “Oh I heard of that place...it’s fairly new...uh…It had a fun name...” She bit her lip, trying to remember the name when her eyes lit up. “Oh I remember: Varney the Vampires Feast of Coffee and Donuts! I saw an ad for it on TV. It reminded me of those old 80’s late night horror shows like Elvira. Do they really dress up as vampires?” 

Bog nodded as their waitress came over and he handed her some cash for the bill. “Yeah, it’s a little tasteless, but…” 

“I’ve wanted to go there since it opened.” Marianne said. “But I just…” she shrugged. “...didn’t.” 

“Well, then we should definitely go--if you want.” He smiled shyly at her. 

“I would love to,” Marianne replied gazing at him. 

They both stood up. Bog slid on his coat, then quickly moved to her side. “Let me help you.” 

Marianne let him help her with her coat and looked over her shoulder at him. “Thank you.” 

For a beat, they stared at each other. The pull to kiss him was strong enough that Marianne turned around fully and began to lean toward him. Bog reached up and caressed her cheek with one cool hand, his thumb traced her cheek bone… 

“Where are you two going?” Roland stopped beside them, crossing his arms over his chest. He had the nerve to look offended, Marianne noted, and that really pissed her off. 

Marianne snapped around. “God, Roland! What exactly is your problem? You cheated on me, remember? You are the one who made it clear you didn’t want to be with me. So why are you buzzing around like the world’s most annoying and disgusting horsefly? I’m over you, I’ve moved on. I suggest you do the same.” 

Marianne made sure she said this all loud enough the patrons in the restaurant turned to look at them. 

Bog tried to resist, but he smirked. He would hate to be on the receiving end of Marianne’s ire. 

Roland’s mouth flapped for a moment as he struggled to find a response, but Marianne wasn’t going to wait to hear it. “Come on Bog.” 

She took Bog’s hand and began to lead him out of the restaurant. Bog followed her with a happy smile. 

Roland’s mouth snapped shut, ignoring Dolly who had come to stand behind him looking confused. Roland reached out and grabbed Bog’s arm. “Hey! I wasn’t done…” 

Bog turned, his head snapping around in a flash, but when Roland looked into Bog’s eyes they had turned blood red and long, thick fangs appeared in his mouth. 

Bog snarled low. “Leave her alone Roland.” 

Roland yelped, stumbling back into Dolly who squealed, the two of them falling to the floor. 

Roland watched in horror as Marianne led a monster out of the restaurant. 

* 

It was nearly two in the morning when Bog pulled up in front of Marianne’s house, both of them laughing. 

Marianne giggled. “And then Dawn yells at the top of her lungs. “It was pandemonium out there!”” 

They both broke down into a fit of laughter. 

Marianne had never in her life had a date that had gone so well. She loved every minute of her time with Bog, so much so she hated for the evening to end. 

Bog wiped at his eyes, shaking his head. “I can picture your sister clearly doing that.” 

Marianne giggled again wiping her own eyes before a slightly awkward silence fell. Neither of them wanted to end the date, but they knew they should. 

Bog pressed his lips together, rubbing his hands along his steering wheel. “So, ah, would you like to go out again?” 

“YES...I mean...yes.” Marianne giggled, blushing. “I would love to go out with you again.” 

Bog turned to smile at her, speaking softly. “I’ve never had this much fun before.” 

“Me either,” Marianne replied. 

Bog reached over and, with a gentle touch, brushed a lock of her hair back behind her ear. It was just an excuse to touch her, but he couldn’t help himself. 

Marianne leaned into his touch, half closing her eyes. His fingers were cool and his touch tender. 

“Ah, would tomorrow night be too soon?” Bog asked. 

Marianne smiled shyly at him. “Not at all.” 

They both laughed softly before Bog murmured, “Can I walk you to your door?” 

Marianne glanced toward her dark house, the only light on, the one on the porch. 

She turned back and nodded. “I would like that.” 

Bog hurriedly got out of the car, rushing around to open her door for her. Marianne thought it was almost comical how quickly he moved. Marianne giggled. (Part of her told herself to stop with the constant giggling, blushing--she wasn’t fifteen, but older Marianne’s body was not listening.) Bog opened her door and reached in. Gently, he took her hand and helped her out. They stared at one another, not moving for several beats. 

Bog held her hand, staring down at her, her slightly parted lips, her gold flecked eyes… 

Marianne stared back, falling deeper into his deep blue gaze. It was like swimming in a vast, warm ocean, but she wasn’t scared; she simply wanted to keep swimming. 

Bog swallowed, breaking eye contact and turned toward her house. “I like the rain, but I’m glad it stopped.” 

Marianne shivered, the moment broken. “Me too. Hopefully, it will start again. I love sleeping to the sound of the rain.” 

Bog gave her a smile. “As do I.” 

They walked over to her front door together, holding hands, and stopped when they reached the door. The soft light from the porch glowed over them, casting the everything beyond the circle that held the two of them into darkness. 

(Neither noticed the movement of a curtain near the door.) 

“I had a wonderful night,” Marianne murmured. 

Bog had taken her other hand when they turned to face each other. His thumbs stroked her fingers. “I did too.” 

They were both quiet. 

Marianne looked up and whispered. “Bog, can I kiss you good night?” 

Bog looked startled because he murmured with a soft nervous laugh. “Shouldn’t I be asking you?” 

“I’m a modern woman, what can I say?” Marianne giggled, blushing. 

Bog smiled and whispered back. “So you are, and yes, I would like that.” 

Marianne stepped in close to him. They gazed into each others eyes, their hands tightening. Marianne rose up on her toes, and slowly pressed her lips to his… 

They stayed that way for a few seconds, but then Marianne released his hands to wrap her arms around his neck. She had promised herself to give him a chaste kiss, but once her lips met his, the thought of stepping back without taking more seemed the height of idiocy. 

Bog wrapped his arms around her, pulling Marianne up against his body, his mouth opening against her lips. He had been thinking about kissing her since their dance. Marianne responded, deepening the kiss, her tongue sliding into his mouth. The kiss deepened even more, both of them falling into kissing each other with a deep, slow, burning passion that was both new and familiar, as if this kiss had always been meant to happen. 

Bog stumbled back to lean against the wall by the door, pulling her closer against him. One hand reached up to cup the back of her head, his fingers lost in the softness of her hair as he kissed her with an intense focus. Marianne’s hands moved from his neck to slide down to his chest. She grasped his shirt in her fist, pressing closer. Her tongue caressed his and her blood heated up, pumping faster through her body. Her heart quickened its beat. The softness of his lips made her want to feel them everywhere, every part of her wanted those lips of his on her, to kiss her, to touch every intimate nerve... 

She made a soft groan of pleasure, tightening her hold on his shirt. 

Bog struggled not to hold her too tightly, his body reacting to her in ways that made him feel out of control, as if he were teetering on the edge. He wasn’t worried he would attack her--his blood lust had long ago been conquered--but along with the normal functions of a man who was intensely sexually attracted to the woman in his arms, his vampiric nature responded as well. His fangs wanted to extend, he wanted to taste her, to make her his and to become hers... 

Marianne was exciting him with the press of her body, the taste of her mouth...every part of his body hurt with need. He ached for her. 

Marianne finally pulled away, panting as she struggled to catch her breath. She reluctantly let go of his shirt and stepped back, blushing and giggling as she struggled to find that balance between wanting to ravage him, and the need to say good night. 

“Ah, what time tomorrow?” Marianne asked, wrapping her arms around herself. 

Bog pulled his coat closed over himself as quickly as he could to hide his respond to their kissing. “Ah, six?” 

Marianne nodded. “Six it is.” 

She giggled and reaching for her door, which was unlocked (Damn it, Dawn she thought for just a moment.) “Okay. Well...ah...six tomorrow.” 

Bog grinned. “Good night Marianne…” 

“Good night Bog…” Marianne giggled again, sliding inside. She waved at him, sticking her hand through the crack in the door. 

Bog waved at her, walking backwards for a few steps. They both giggled, then Bog finally turned and hurried down the path to his car, spun around to wave at her again. Marianne giggled, waving at him from the door. He waved again when he got to his car. Marianne giggled and waved back until he finally slipped into his car. She watched him turn in the street and head over to his home, going up the driveway and into the garage on the far side. She closed the door and locked it with a happy sigh. 

“This is like watching some high school movie from the ‘80s.” 

Marianne spun around to see Dawn and Sunny sitting on the bottom step of the staircase in their pajamas. 

Marianne groaned. “How long have you two been sitting there?” 

“Long enough to be both embarrassed for you and happy for you. That was some kiss!” Dawn giggled. “Though, my god, the giggling! It was like that scene from Ferris Bueller with Jennifer Grey and Charlie Sheen where Grey’s character keeps giggling as her mom takes her out of the police station.” Dawn glanced at Sunny who nodded and replied like this was a serious question. “You’re right, that had about the same amount of giggling involved.” 

Marianne groaned rolling her eyes. “You two are impossible. Why are you even up?” 

Dawn grinned. “Well, you know, just in case we were wrong and you were right and he was a vampire. So, I’m guessing the date went well?” 

Marianne giggled, then clamped a hand over her mouth, but she giggled again. “Yes.” 

Dawn jumped up and rushed over to give Marianne a hug. “Awesome! So, you guys going out again?” 

Marianne nodded. “Tomorrow!” 

The two sisters squealed. 

Dawn grabbed her sister and dragged her to the kitchen. “Now, I want all the details.” 

Sunny stood up to follow after them. “You guys want some hot cocoa?” 

This was greeted by a “YES!” shouted in unison. 

* 

Bog was dancing, felt as if he floated across the floor. He made his way to the kitchen first, making himself a large mug of warm blood before he went upstairs to his room. Once he was upstairs, he kicked his shoes off and grabbed his phone, dialing up his mother who answered on the first ring. 

“So how’d it go?” His mother answered the phone with a question. 

Bog sat down on the chair by his desk, taking a long swallow of warm blood before he answered. “Can you fall in love after one date?” 

Griselda answered seriously. “Yes Bog, you can. I fell for your father the moment he appeared in the village. All rugged, scarred up, wearing that skin cloak, the tattoos covering his body, dirty and sweaty with that long black hair of his...I was in love the moment I saw him. I knew I wanted him.” 

Bog laughed. “Mother!” 

He heard his mother laughing on the other end. 

Bog’s voice grew serious. “I like her mother...I really...I…” His voice dropped to a whisper. “I think I’m falling in love with her. How’s that even possible?” 

Griselda’s voice became soft. “Honey, let yourself fall in love.” 

“What if...when she finds out what I am…” Bog’s voice broke. “I don’t know…” 

“Bogart, sweetheart. If she loves you, then she will love you for all that you are. Loving someone is never wrong, let yourself love her.” Griselda said softly. “Bog…” 

Bog closed his eyes, leaning an elbow on his desk and resting his forehead in his hand. 

He smiled when he answered his mother. “I don’t think I can stop myself from being in love with her Mamm…” 

Griselda smiled on her end of the phone. 

* 

Outside Roland slowly drove by Marianne’s house. He couldn't believe it. That...that monster lived right beside Marianne!! 

He smiled a nasty smile. He wasn’t really interested in saving Marianne. If she was stupid enough to go out with a monster, that was her own fault, but the thought of him killing a vampire! He could make the news! There would be money! Interviews! Book deals, movie deals! He would be famous! 

Roland, the Vampire Killer!


	3. Vampire Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex ahead!

Roland sat on the floor of his bedroom, wearing boxers and a sweat stained shirt, his usually perfectly coiffed blonde hair a mess. His laptop sat open in front of him, while books and printed out papers littered every surface of his room. There were circles under his eyes and he had a half-crazed expression on his face. It had been almost two weeks since he had seen Marianne with that monster, two weeks in which Roland had done more reading than he had done in his entire life. 

He had told Dolly what he had seen, but she had thought he was drunk. He told his parents who worried that he was getting high… 

After that he didn't tell anyone close to him anything about his suspicion, or about his research. He focused his attention on looking for answers on the web, searching for real facts, true stories about vampires, about monsters. He scanned through web sites, movies, instagrams, youtube, message boards. Roland even visited the library, a building he had never even been in, that was until the other night. He had roamed the comic book store looking for comics on vampires. A reddit user had suggested that horror comics were a way for him to learn what he needed to learn about killing the undead. He had found hundreds of horror comics covering a wide range of topics from mummies to ghosts to vampires. 

Roland had bought all that he could find on vampires. He had read them all; between the comics, books, internet Roland made several lists of everything he could possibly need to kill a vampire. Roland grinned to himself. He was ready now. He would kill the vampire and maybe get Marianne back, or at least get a night of hero worship out of her. That was all he really wanted, because fuck, killing a vampire, he would get all the ass he wanted after that!! When the news broke to the world--thanks to him--that vampires were real, he would have women throwing themselves at him! Roland chuckled. Roland Knight, the great vampire hunter! He’d be the modern Van Helsing! The Sam and Dean of vampire slayers! 

He would be the male version of Buffy the Vampire Slayer! 

Roland jumped up. Now, to buy a crossbow and learn how to use it, equip himself with some garlic, silver, and everything else the internet and comic books had suggested he get. It would probably take him a few days. And, of coursse, he had to get the right outfit too, because when the story hit, he was going to be all over the news! 

Soon that vampire was going to get what was coming to him. 

* 

Bog paced. 

Tonight he was having dinner at Marianne’s house, alone, just the two of them. He had done everything in his power over the last couple of weeks to reduced the time they were completely alone to only a few hours when they were in his car making out. His desire for her was intense, too intense, he thought. He wanted her so much that he ached for her. She was all he could think about. It wasn’t just that he wanted her sexually, which he did, with every fiber of his being, but he knew that giving in to that desire would result in him biting her, not to feed, but in sexual ecstasy. He didn’t want to do that...well he did, but he hadn’t told her what he was… 

The other reason he hadn’t told her was because he wanted more with her, he wanted a life with Marianne. He was in love for the first time, and he wanted everything to be perfect with her, but he knew once he told her the truth, the romance might be over, and he wasn’t sure his heart could take that. 

He groaned loudly, rubbing his hands over his face in frustration. How could he have let himself fall in love with her? He was so stupid, he knew he was stupid, but she was perfect for him, everything about her was a gift. God!! Why did he fall in love with her so quickly? 

His mother said it was because he had met his soul mate, that was just how it worked sometimes. You find that person and everything came together. Except that wasn’t how it worked for him. In hundreds of years he had been content to be alone, but now… 

He couldn't wait for the night to come just to see her smile! Ugh! Why had he agreed to have dinner at her home? He knew why he had agreed--because he was weak and in love and would do anything for her. Bog dragged his hands down his face. He had to tell her, tonight, he had to... 

He couldn’t keep lying to her. 

His mother had told him to tell her, and that if Marianne loved him, she would understand. But his dead heart fluttered in his chest and the blood in his veins and stomach roiled. Never, in the hundreds of years he had been alive, had he felt like this and it was so damn frustrating and confusing. 

Bog took a deep breath. He would tell her, he had to...if she was revolted, scared, then he would leave tonight. He had left many homes throughout the centuries. 

But none of them had Marianne in them before... 

Bog closed his eyes as pain radiated through him at the thought of Marianne rejecting him, at not seeing her smile at him ever again...death would be better, but he loved her too much to keep lying to her like this. It had to be done. 

Bog swallowed and felt as if the blood in his gut had gone sour. 

* 

Marianne hummed happily as she stirred the pot of spaghetti sauce. She had been dating Bog for almost two glorious weeks now and it had been the best two weeks of her life. Granted, she still found it a bit odd that she had never seen him during the day, but he explained how he liked working at night better; it was quiet, less distracting. She could relate. Now that she had switched over to Bog’s schedule in the last couple weeks, she found that writing in the evenings was better. She felt more productive and she found she liked how quiet everything was at night. 

She paused for a moment and giggled. She was in love. Was two weeks too fast? She didn’t know. When Marianne was young, her grandmother always told the story about meeting Marianne’s grandfather only to have him propose two weeks later and they were married for sixty-five years...so she supposed a person could fall in love that quickly. 

Marianne smiled and bit her bottom lip. She was in love. 

But right now she was focused on her date with Bog. She had the house to herself, Dawn and Sunny were out on a date and spending the night in a hotel because tonight Marianne planned to have Bog spend the night. She had been giving him all the signals that she wanted to take that next, more intimate step forward, but Bog hadn’t pursued her signals--at all. 

She and Bog had kissed a lot,with a little bit of touching, but every time things got hot and heavy, Bog stopped. He always pulled back. She knew he was really old fashioned about a lot of things, but she could tell he wanted her, or at least she hoped he wanted her. It felt like he wanted her; but it was as if a wall stood between them that stopped him, something was holding him back. Maybe they wouldn’t end up in bed together tonight, but she wanted to break that wall down because Bog was important to her. She knew she was in love with him, and she hoped he was in love with her, but the only way they were going to be able to move forward was if Bog told her what was keeping him from opening up with her completely. 

She put the lid on the sauce and hurried to the mirror in the hall to check herself again. She wore a simple black dress with three quarter sleeves, plunging neckline with a full skirt that ended just at midthigh, and she was barefoot still, having left her heels upstairs; she knew she was a little over-dressed for a dinner date at home, but she had wanted to look pretty and inviting. Marianne wrinkled her nose at herself in the mirror with a muttered, “You are a pathetic idiot Marianne.” 

That was when she heard a knock at the door. 

Marianne spun around and rushed to the door in her excitement, pulling it open to see Bog dressed all in black; black slacks, a black dress shirt with a dark blue tie that made his eyes practically glow blue against all the black he wore, Marianne noticed, her heart skipping a beat. He wore a black vest and a long black coat, with black oxfords, and stood there on her doorstep with a bouquet of red, pink, and orange roses. 

He gave her a slightly lopsided grin which showed off his crooked teeth and those slightly sharp canines of his in a way that gave her pleasurable goosebumps. “Hey.” 

Marianne smiled, blushing. “Hey.” 

Bog held the roses out of for her. “These are for you.” He rolled his eyes at himself. “Of course they’re for you…” He sighed. “Sorry--I’m an idiot sometimes.” 

Marianne giggled and took the flowers. “They’re beautiful Bog, and you’re not an idiot, not ever.” She stepped aside so he could come in. 

“You are sweet and completely blind.” Marianne laughed as Bog continued. “Because I assure you, I’m a complete fool.” He smiled at her as Marianne reached past him to close the door. 

“Here, let me take your coat and then I’ll put these in water.” Marianne started to reach for his coat, but Bog shook his head. “You go ahead, I can handle my coat.” 

She grinned. “Okay. Be right back or ah, you can just come into the kitchen, dinner is almost ready. I have a table in the dining room set up.” 

Bog watched her go. Somehow, the fact that she was wearing such a lovely dress, but was barefoot made her outfit that much sexier. And not just sexy, he realized, but inticing in a way that made him burn with want for her. Her legs were bare and he wanted to run his hands up her legs, under her dress. He wanted to lick her, to taste her, then sink his teeth into the artery that ran along her inner thigh and drink deeply. Bog caught himself licking his lips. 

He took a deep breath rubbing his hand over his mouth and a shudder ran through him before he slowly walked after her. 

He found Marianne standing on her tiptoes trying to reach a glass vase on a shelf in the cabinet above her, just out of her reach. Bog stiffened as he looked at her, her bare legs, the dress...damn it, he thought to himself, this was going to be a long, hard evening for him. 

“Here, let me.” Bog hurried over and stood behind her, reaching for the vase. He didn’t mean to lean against her, but he couldn’t help it. He was aware of her scent, the warmth of her body, the way she felt against him...the blood in his body rushed hot and fast. 

Marianne wet stiff when Bog reached over her; she could feel him up against her… 

She wasn’t sure she was going to make it through dinner. 

Bog easily grabbed the vase and brought it down for her. “There.” 

Marianne turned around with a smile looking up at him. She reached behind her to wrap her hands around the edge of the counter. “Thank you Bog.” 

Bog set the vase down on the cabinet beside her. “You’re welcome,” he said a little breathlessly. 

They stared at each other. Marianne’s heart was beating so loud and fast that she was surprised that Bog didn’t hear it. 

Bog heard her heartbeat, the rapid thump and drum of her pulse in the smooth column of her throat. 

Marianne swallowed. “Would you like some wine?” 

Bog nodded. “Yes, please.” 

He wished he could get drunk. He might be calmer if he could. He could get a little drunk if Marianne drank enough liquor and he drank some of her blood...No, stop it Bog, he told himself. Stop going down that route you idiot, he though frantically to himself. Thoughts like this only lead to trouble. Stop thinking about her blood in your mouth while you make love to her, or the warmth and softness of her skin against yours, your lips on her nipples… 

He was not doing himself any favors by letting his brain run away from him. He wanted to bang his head on the cabinet, but Marianne might get upset by that. 

Marianne hurried over to get the wine bottle that sat on the counter. Why was she so nervous? She pulled a drawer open, looking for the corkscrew and made far too much noise rummaging through the silverware. She glanced over at Bog who looked a little ill around his eyes. God she was screwing this up already and he had just walked through the door! 

She pulled the corkscrew out and dropped it loudly on the counter at the same time she cursed when she realized the wine glasses were in another cabinet she couldn’t reach. If she had her damn heels on… 

“Ah...can you excuse me for a minute? I’m going to run upstairs to get my shoes.” Marianne turned to leave. 

Bog smiled. “You don’t have to wear shoes if you don’t want...I mean, you look cute right now.” 

Marianne giggled as she walked out of the kitchen with Bog following her (he hadn’t intended to follow her, but he just trailed her like a lost puppy, he realized, which was pathetic, but he didn’t turn around and walk back into the kitchen because that would be even more awkward.) 

Marianne blushed. “Thank you...but I’ll just be a minute.” 

She started to hurry up the stairs taking them two at a time. When she was halfway up Marianne remembered the sauce. Damn it, she thought and quickly turned around to ask Bog to keep an eye on the sauce at the same time she had started to step up over the next step. Her foot missed the step… 

Marianne cried out in surprise as she twisted, gravity suddenly working against her. She felt as if she were floating for half a beat before she started to fall back down the stairs. 

Bog reacted, moved without thinking about it, rushing up the stairs at an inhuman speed. One moment he was at the bottom of the stairs, the next he was catching Marianne easily, lifting her off of her feet and into his arms. 

Marianne stared at Bog, who stared back at her like he had just been caught sticking his hand into the cookie jar. 

Marianne whispered. “How did you…?” 

Bog opened and closed his mouth like a fish, his blue eyes wide. “Ah...ah…” 

Marianne shivered a little as all her suspicions from the moment he had moved in next door suddenly came rushing back, all her suspicions that she had chalked up to being alone, writing, not getting enough sleep... “Bog...tell me--please?” Marianne asked with just a little fear creeping into her voice. 

Bog frowned. He looked panicked, sad, resigned. “First, are you all right?” 

Marianne nodded, her voice a little breathless. “Yes, thank you.” 

“How about you pour us some wine first, then...I promise to answer any questions you have...or leave,” Bog added in a soft tone, a broken tone. 

Marianne’s heart hurt to look at him; he looked so sad, but she nodded. 

Bog gave her a half-smile and carried her down the stairs, lightly setting her on her feet when they reached the bottom. He seemed to sag as he walked into the kitchen with Marianne walking just behind him. Part of her was telling herself she was being stupid. He had just been quick, that was all, but her another part of her mind was screaming at her that she had been right from the get-go! She knew what he was, she hadn’t let her imagination run away from her! No one could have gotten up those stairs fast enough to save her, and he had blurred! She was sure of it! 

Marianne pointed when they were back in the kitchen. “The wine glasses are up there.” 

Bog nodded and grabbed two glasses, pursed his lips, then decided to put one back. He picked up the wine bottle, turning to smile at her. “Here, the dining room or the living room?” 

Marianne chewed her bottom lip. “The living room.” 

Bog nodded and followed her as Marianne led the way into the living room. 

He sat in the armchair instead of on the couch with her, set her wine glass down and then, to her surprise (and maybe a little horror) she watched as the nail on his forefinger grew sharper. He jabbed the nail into the cork, easily pulling it free. 

Marianne didn’t say a word as Bog filled her wine glass to the edge (and saw his claw retract back into a normal looking, manicured nail.) She reached for it and took a deep, long swallow letting the slight burn of alcohol steady her nerves. 

Bog took a deep breath through his nostrils, holding his hands in front of him. He kept his eyes focused on his hands. He didn’t want to see Marianne’s fear or disgust. He was surprised she hadn’t run from him yet. He pressed his lips together before he murmured. “I was born around 3230BCE, I think. I’m not sure of the exact year and my mother doesn’t really remember either. I was somewhere between thirty and forty when I died on the battlefield in what is now Scotland before I came home a monster.” 

He glanced up to see that Marianne hadn’t moved. She held her wine untouched in her hand, staring at him. He took another breath and continued. “I turned my mother a few years later when she was dying of sickness, which we now know was pneumonia. I gave her a choice. I didn’t force her, but I’m glad she chose to stay with me. I lost my father when I was a child, and the idea of losing my mother…” He closed his eyes on the old pain before he continued. “We’ve lived on and off for hundreds of years, sometimes going to sleep, jumping through time, but mostly my mother and I…” He looked up again at her. “I’m a vampire Marianne, we are vampires both, my mother and I.” 

Marianne didn’t move. Bog worried she was in shock, but then she took a large sip of her wine and swallowed before she said softly, “I knew I was right.” 

Bog quirked an eyebrow at her. That was not the reaction he had been expecting. “What?” 

“When you moved in. I saw the movers bring in a coffin. You never came out during the day, you had groceries delivered. Now that threw me off a bit, I thought maybe you were a werewolf for maybe a day, but the coffin screamed vampire. Dawn said you were just eccentric and that I was letting my story writing get to me...but I just had this feeling…” Marianne grinned with satisfaction. 

Bog frowned, looking more confused. “You suspected I was a vampire from the beginning?” 

Marianne took another small sip of wine. “I did.” 

“Are you...scared?” Bog asked with a confused frown. 

“Well, I was at first, but then my sister invited you over and…” She smiled brightly. “I ended up liking you and then we started dating and I forgot about it...mostly...I have so many questions!” 

Marianne took another sip of her wine before setting it down. “Like, do you have to feed off of humans? Do you have to sleep in a coffin? Is that why we haven’t had sex yet?” Marianne blinked in surprise, a blush rushing over her face as she muttered. “I didn’t mean to say that last one out loud.” 

Bog chuckled, which quickly turned into a full belly laugh. Marianne frowned at him. “What’s so funny?” 

Bog laughed. “You. This was not the reaction I was expecting. I was sure you would be terrified, or think I was crazy...or...I don’t know. I didn’t want to tell you because I...I love you, Marianne. But it’s also funny because of how I feel, I fully intended to tell you tonight anyway--damn the consequences--because you deserve to know. I just…” He chuckled again. “...not like this...but yes, that’s why I keep pulling away from you...I don’t trust myself, but believe me, I want you.” He smiled shyly. 

“Were you afraid that you might kill me?” Marianne’s eyes widened, but Bog shook his head. “No, no, oh cripes, no. I could never hurt you...no...I just…” He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward. “I...I think about you...a lot, mind you, and I knew I would want to...” He swallowed with embarrassment. “...bite you.” 

Marianne smiled. “So...ah...you do have fangs then? I mean...like real fangs?” 

Bog nodded, opening his mouth for her. Marianne watched in fascination as his canines elongated into deadly looking fangs, more deadly than anything she had seen in any vampire movie. “You could bite me with those...wow.” Marianne looked more intrigued than scared. “Does your face change like in some of the movies or in Buffy?” 

Bog smiled. “No, and before you ask, I actually did watch Buffy when it first aired…” Marianne giggled while Bog added. “Interesting show, hated the ending, thought Buffy and Spike deserved a happy ending.” 

Bog sat up straighter, quickly changing the subject, his accent unconsciously becoming thicker despite the fangs. “In regards to your other question, yes, I can live on animal blood, but it's a little like going vegan I think--not as satisfying. I have a supplier, the young man who delivers groceries is a supplier. He’s human, but he works with a network...I won’t get into the details, but the blood I drink is human and supplied through donors, not murder.” He took another breath. “I don’t have to sleep in a coffin, but I find it more comfortable. I used to just dig a hole in the ground or sleep in a cave or the basement of my home, but in the last couple of centuries I’ve been able to be more open with my coffin since people think I just have it to be strange...artist and all.” He smirked. “My mother sleeps in a regular bed in a curtained room with UV sealed windows too. She is much more modern than I am. I do have a bed--I just never use it. What else would you like to know?” Bog smiled. He couldn’t help it. This was not what he expected and he found himself falling even deeper in love with her for being so...open. 

“Is Bog your real name?” Marianne asked with a tilt of her head. 

He grinned. “Bog was the name I had when I was born. I’ve changed it through the years since Bog is not a usual name in order for people not to ask too many questions. But nowadays there are so many strange names no one really bats an eye at the name Bog. King is not my last name...or not when I was human. We didn’t have last names then--that developed later. I took the name King because in essence, that was what my father had been, a king.” He shrugged, some color showing in his cheeks. 

Marianne grinned. “Oh gosh, so...ah how long have you been in America?” 

“Oh, only in the last ten years. I’ve been in Scotland, England, Wales, most of the time. Though I’ve spent time in other part of Europe; France, Spain, Finland, Russia...I didn’t decide to come to the states until my comic book artist career took off…” Bog smiled. “I still own a castle in Scotland, and a lot of land. I “die”,” (he used finger quotes), “and my son or cousin, or nephew picks up the land in the will…” Bog smiled. “Most people don’t really pay that much attention.” 

Marianne chewed her bottom lip in thought. “So are you more like the Dracula type of vampire?” 

“You mean, can I change into a bat?” Bog asked, relaxing into the chair. “I can turn into mist, I can turn into a wolf, can hypnotize people, move with superior speed, and ah, I can’t really be killed. I’ve been around long enough that sunlight won’t kill me...it will hurt like hell, but…” He frowned. “I think a stake through the heart and taking my head might immobilize me for awhile ...I’m not really sure. The last time someone tried to kill me was in the early 17th century…” 

Marianne stared at him, then smiled. “Bog…” 

“What?” Bog asked tilting his head slightly, a smile on his lips. 

“This is the coolest thing that has ever happened to me--my boyfriend is a vampire!” Marianne squealed and rushed, over dropping herself down onto his lap. “It’s like a writer’s dream come true.” 

Bog was startled when she dropped onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulder.s He started to laugh reaching up to cradle her face between his hands gazing into her eyes. “I knew you were special from the moment I saw you.” 

Marianne smiled, running her fingers through his hair. “Is this the wall that’s been between us the last few weeks?” she asked with a frown that made Bog think even a frown did nothing to detract from her beauty. “I knew something was bothering you…I’m glad you told me, because it changes nothing about how I feel about you.” 

Bog nodded blushing. “Yes. I...I love you…” He stared into her eyes. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone in all the years I’ve been alive--existing. I was terrified of losing you…” He swallowed, his gazed pained. “I didn’t want this between us to end because of what I am.” 

Marianne caressed his jaw. “Bog...I’m not going anywhere…” She smiled, staring into the depths of his blue eyes. “I love you too.” She continued to caress her fingers through his thick black hair. “What would happen if you bite me?” 

Bog murmured softly, running the tip of his nose against her cheek to her ear, taking in her scent, the softness of her skin; he could feel the thrum of her heartbeat. When he spoke, his breath tickled her ear. “Nothing. I would never drain you, just enough of a drink to taste you, to pleasure you, to pleasure us both…” 

“Would it feel good?” Marianne asked with quiet curiosity. 

Bog murmured, his eyes half lidded as his lips brushed her ear. “Yes, that’s part of being a vampire. Once we start to drink, we make the person we are drinking from feel euphoria...something in our bite…I don’t really understand it...but it’s what makes the victim stop fighting.” 

“So would biting me turn me?” Marianne asked. She moved her head to brush her lips against his mouth. Bog rested his forehead against hers, a shiver running through him. 

“No, you would have to be close to death for that...it’s a conscious act of the will on my part to turn you...you would have to drink my blood too…” Bog said brushing his lips against hers. 

“Then why are we holding back?” Marianne asked. “I want you Bog…” 

Bog frowned, his gaze going into her eyes. “Are you sure?” 

Marianne nodded with vigor. “Yes. That was my plan tonight, actually, for you to stay the night with me...I hoped anyway, that’s what I wanted. Dawn and Sunny are staying in a hotel tonight because I hoped...” 

Bog smiled at her, then kissed her. He pulled her against him in a deep kiss that she felt straight down to her toes. Marianne moaned, melting into Bog’s kiss, her tongue bruising the fangs in his mouth, which sent a shiver of forbidden delight through her body. Bog stood, lifting her up into his arms as if she weighed no more than a feather, continuing to kiss her, his tongue moving in slow caresses. His lips caught hers before he deepened the kiss again. 

He carried her to the stairs and started to walk up them when Marianne pulled away. “My sauce!” 

Bog smirked. “Hold on.” 

Marianne wrapped her arms a little tighter around his shoulder, then nearly choked when he moved...one moment they were at the stairs, the next in the kitchen where he turned off the burner and removed the pot with one hand. (She noticed he didn’t flinch from touching the hot pot with his bare hand), the next they were in her bedroom before she could fully register what had happened. 

Marianne’s head spun a little, but the vertigo quickly abated as Bog laid her on the bed. She pulled him with her, her hands running down his arms, caressing his shoulders. Bog’s mouth moved over hers, his fangs remaining extended, which thrilled her, thrilled her that he was being himself completely with her now. She could feel the difference in him, the tension that always seemed to be in his body whenever they kissed or touched was gone. Now he was fully with her, fully hers. Marianne gave a breathy moan, smiling as she pulled at his tie. 

Bog rested between her bent legs, Marianne’s skirt gathered between them. He kissed her deeply as he dragged his fingers up her thigh to her rear, just as he had been imagining from the moment he saw her bare legs. His mouth moved hungrily over hers, his blood pumping hot through his veins. He could feel the beat of her heart through their clothing, feel the heat of her blood. His groin tightened in response. He gripped the shoulders of her dress and pulled them down her arms, exposing more of her smooth, creamy peach skin. He was panting when he pulled away to look down at her. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, his fangs completely extended, his desire for her burning in him. 

Marianne was breathing just as hard. She could see a slight, red glow mixed with the blue color of his eyes. Her heart rate increased, but it wasn’t out of fear; she wasn’t scared of him at all, it was pure lust and desire. 

She nodded confidently. “Yes Bog, I’m sure. I trust you. I love you.” 

He made a soft groan in the back of his throat and he moaned in response. “I love you, Marianne.” 

He bent down over her throat, ran his tongue along the smooth column of her neck, feeling the beat of her heart against his tongue. He moved lower, licking his way along the rise of her breast, pulling her dress down further. 

When the fabric ripped, Marianne gasped in surprise, but she didn't stop him as he pulled the dress, shredding in his hands. Instead, she responded by yanking at his clothing, desperate to get them off of him. 

Bog licked the swell of her breast just where the lace of her bra pressed against her skin, teasing them both. He felt Marianne trying to get him free of his clothing and smiled. He pushed away from her to stand up. 

Marianne made a small sound of dismay when he pushed away, leaving her on the bed in her bra and panties (her dress now a lost cause), but she watched in fascination as his body shimmered and dissolved into a fine, white mist, his clothing falling to the floor. He reformed within the next breath. 

Marianne couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled forth while her eyes raked over him in appreciation. His body was slender, with a lean physique like a runner. He had strange Celtic tattoos on his torso and arms (she had gotten a hint of a tattoo once before Bog had pulled away, but now she saw that he several adorned his skin) that might have been blue, and his erection….she licked her lips before her eyes shot back up to his. “That’s a nifty trick.” 

Bog grinned at her, fangs somehow making his smile that much more adorable and sexy. “I’m full of them.” 

Marianne laughed with delight sitting up to reach around and unhook her bra before sliding out of her panties while Bog started, looking every inch stunned by her beauty. When she smiled up at him, Bog gazed at her, his eyes taking in every inch of her. 

“In all the longs years of my life, there has never been a woman as beautiful as you,” he said softly. “You are exquisite.” 

Marianne blushed. “Bog…” 

He moved toward her. Marianne scooted back on her bed further, held up on her elbows as Bog leaned forward, his hands on the mattress and crawled toward her. Marianne had never been stalked before, but Bog was clearly stalking her, the red and blue mixed in his gaze to create a hypnotizing purple. He smiled again showing his fangs and her heartbeat thumped hard, pulsing faster through her veins. He stopped, rising to his knees, his hands grasping her knees and he slowly spread her legs. 

Marianne fought the urge to bring her legs together. She hadn’t been with anyone in ages and she hadn’t been this exposed, this open. Bog was looking at her like he wanted to worship her, which made Marianne feel giddy. 

He licked his lips slowly, glancing back to her eyes. “If I do anything you don’t like, or you just want me to stop, tell me. I want you to be comfortable and happy. I want you to enjoy what I’m doing,” Bog said, quiet and serious. “I love you Marianne, I don’t want to do anything that would hurt you, ever.” 

Marianne nodded. “Yes, all right. I promise I’ll tell you.” She blushed prettily. “I love you too...I like saying it out loud instead of thinking it, keeping it to myself.” 

Bog laughed, the sound warm. “Me too mo ghràidh,” he added gently and Marianne’s heart fluttered. She could feel the words there in her heart like a trapped bird, it’s wings brushing her chest even though she had no idea what he had just said to her. 

He smiled and kissed one of her knees, pressing his lips against her, feeling the life in her, loving her like he had loved no one before her, or ever would. His long-fingered hands stroked down her legs. She could see that the nails were longer, and his fingers seemed longer as he began to kiss the tender skin of her inner thigh, working his way down. He kissed the inside of her thighs, switching legs to make sure he kissed the tender skin of both her gorgeous legs. He moved gradually between her legs, easing himself to his elbows both to give Marianne a chance to stop him if she was uncomfortable and a chance for him to worship her, to draw out the pleasure of simply being with her. Bog moved until he lay flat on his stomach, balanced on his elbows between her legs, at the same time, lifting and laying her knees over his shoulder. 

Marianne stayed on her elbows watching his every move, feeling each brush of his fingers or his lips, heat spreading out from each touch to engulf her in a cloud of delightful sensations. She felt heavy, hot with need, but electric at the same time. Each touch from Bog was like a sensory overload. 

Bog pressed more gentle kisses to her skin before he dragged his tongue against her, tasting the light saltiness on her skin mixed with a heady flavor like vanilla and summer roses. He shuddered, his eyelids fluttering for a moment. He could only imagine what her blood would taste like. He knew attraction heightened his senses, but he had never felt attraction like he did with Marianne. His love for her mixed everything about her into an intoxicating sensation that he could lose himself in. He brushed his lips against her inner thighs while his hands stroked along her stomach, feather light caresses against the soft skin, occassionaly teasing the curling hair that grew at her sex. He looked up her body at her, smiling as he whispered again. 

“I love you.” 

Marianne watched, mesmerized as Bog leaned closer, his eyes on hers, holding her as he whispered. “I love you.” 

Marianne’s heart swelled. “I love you too,” she whispered back. 

He gave her a fanged smiled before he leaned in and slowly, very slowly so she could feel every inch of his tongue, Bog licked her. 

Bog growled softly with pleasure, letting his eyes roll closed, his tongue pressed against her, slowly sliding up and down before his lips press against her sex. He moved his mouth and tongue over her in a deep, intimate kiss, finding the spot where he felt her body tense with pleasure, hear the panting of her breath when he sucked and flicked his tongue. He enjoyed the taste of her on his tongue, the way her thighs tightened against his cheeks as he swirled his tongue or sucked gently with his lips. She jerked and gasped, the sounds like music as he continued to find new places to thrill her. 

Marianne gasped, her body on fire. She arched her back and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, feeling a ripple run through her. She panted, a soft mewling sound coming from between her lips as Bog continued to delight her. She dropped her head back as an intense wave of pleasure rolled through her. She reached down and grasp his hair. Bog dug in deeper, reaching up with one long fingered hand to caress her breast, squeezing gently, followed by his thumb and fingers touching her nipple. He stroked her sensitive skin until her teeth were on pleasurable edge. Marianne’s eyes rolled, her fingers tightened in his dark hair when she came like an explosion of fireworks. She arched and gasped out a groan, looking down at Bog. His eyes were closed, and he whispered her name against her sex, the heat of his breath sending renewed ripples throughout her body before he pressed his mouth more firmly against her. Then Marianne felt the first bite. She felt a slight sting that made her hiss, but it quickly disappeared, replaced by a wave of pleasure like nothing she had ever felt. Marianne felt dizzy. She could feel his tongue and lips, lapping at her, sucking softly, the pull of something coming from her, but then all thought disappeared as another rolling wave of orgasmic pleasure made her cry out loud. 

Bog smiled and pressed his mouth against her, having gently bit into her just above the sweet spot of her sex. His lips moved slowly while his tongue slid against her. He kissed her sex fully, tenderly, the tip of his tongue finding the hidden places that made her jerk and gasp. Her orgasm made her blood rich and heady, causing his erection to throb. His own arousal was almost painful. 

He had never been able to be who he was with anyone but Marianne. 

Marianne was offering him just that, to fully give into his urges, to make his experience pleasurable and fulfilling for them both. He planned to pleasure Marianne in every way he knew how--and to find new ones with her. He sucked deeply from the small wound he had created, feeling his lover vibrate, hearing her sweet gasps of pleasure before he licked the tiny wound closed. (He knew she was going to have all sorts of questions about that later, which only made him smile.) He slid in his tongue into her, licking slowly and exploring her with tender caresses. 

Marianne wasn’t sure how much more she could take. She felt as if she was having one long intense orgasm that peaked and ebbed instead of shutting off between. When he finally pulled his mouth away, she relaxed slightly, feeling giddy, but that sensation quickly turned into a groan when Bog removed his tongue from inside her, only to bite her inner thigh and insert one long finger into her. She jerked, rising off the bed a few inches as the two mixed sensations sent her spiraling into another mind-blowing climax. She whimpered, feeling the pull of his mouth against her thigh while he slowly fingered her. She thrust her pelvis gently in response to his touch. He added another finger and sent her flying blindly into a swirl of pleasure. 

Bog smiled against the soft, warm skin of her thighs when her fingers pulled at his hair, her body jerking in response to him. He continued to slide his fingers into her, feeling the sticky wetness of her excitement and pleasure ripple through him until he thought he might just orgasm from making her climax. He licked his newest bite closed, removing his fingers, which was greeted with Marianne whimpering. He pushed himself up and began to kiss his way up her body, long lingering kisses where he rubbed his nose and cheeks against her skin. He kissed her breasts with equal slowness and care, enjoying the softness of them, contrasting with the hardness of her nipples. He sucked and licked one of her nipples, delighting in pleasing her. 

Marianne cradled his head against her breast, stroking her fingers along his shoulders. “Bog…” She whispered his name on a sweet breath. 

He raised his head from her breasts to kiss her, a long, deep passion-filled kiss. Marianne groaned and wrapped her arms around him. At the same time Bog slid into her, burying himself deep inside her inviting warmth. He groaned her name. “Marianne…” 

She shuddered when he entered her, wrapping herself around him with a whispered hiss. “Bog, my Bog…” 

His name on her lips caused him to moan. Bog moved his hips in slow, undulating thrusts, burying himself deeper inside her, his rhythm slow and intense. He pushed himself up on his knees for a moment, running his hands down her legs, watching her as Marianne writhed beneath him with each thrust of his erection into her warm body. He gripped her legs, wrapping his arms around her thighs while thrusting into her. Marianne reached up, her eyes heavy with lust, passion, love. She reached up to slide her hands along his torso, groaning softly. “Bog...oh Bog…” 

He purred in response. “Marianne…” 

He dipped down once more, sucking at her breast, wrapping a long fingered hand around one creamy soft breast, squeezing before he dragged his tongue over her nipple. He turned his attention to her other breast, swirling his tongue around the sensitive nipple while he stroked his thumb over the other. Marianne stroked his hair and the skin along his shoulders. He groaned deeply, pushing himself up again, grabbing her hips, lifting her off the bed, his hands wrapped around her rear while he thrust slowly into her. 

Marianne’s body arched, rolling her hips in time to his thrusts until she was reaching for him again, needing to feel his body pressed against hers. “Bog...come here…” she smiled. “Come here…” 

He laid her back down on the bed and pressed deep into her again, leaning over her. “Marianne…” He whispered her name like a pledge. Marianne gazed into his purple eyes and whispered. 

“Bog…” She reached up and caressed his face, smiling into his eyes without fear, only love and acceptance. 

Bog kissed her, rolling his hips in time with hers in long, deep thrusts. He leaned in and dragged his tongue along her throat before groaning, arching his head back and sinking his fangs into her throat, her flesh pierced just enough to draw blood. 

Marianne cried out, though she felt nothing but pleasure. Her orgasm ripped through her, tearing her open in a way she had never felt before, exposed, a livewire, an open bonfire. She wrapped herself tight around Bog while he drank from her, at the same time thrusting hard and deep into her body. Marianne’s orgasm seemed to climb and climb higher until she felt she was floating, pleasure moved like the tide washing over her, breaking then ebbing only to come back with a force that blinded her. Bog was her only anchor and she held on tight to him. 

Bog groaned, his mouth filled with her blood, his entire being overwhelmed with her, her taste, her scent, the feel of her, the wetness of her wrapped around him as he continued to thrust into her. His head was spinning with pleasure until his body snapped. He came in a rush that he had no control over. He arched back with a gasp, blood smearing his lips and dripping from his chin, his body expelling his essence into the woman he loved as he cried out. 

Marianne felt nothing but an intense erotic high when Bog came. She looked up, watching his face, his blood stained lips and chin only made her feel her own climax with more intensity. She felt as if she were floating higher, losing contact with reality, and she screamed with pleasure. 

Bog collapsed against her with a moan. 

Marianne giggled softly, feeling the gentle tickle of Bog’s tongue against her throat as he closed the wounds, followed by him thoroughly licking her throat clean of blood. Marianne held him close, her eyes closed. She felt weak, spent and thoroughly used in the best way possible. 

Bog lifted up so he could look into her eyes, his own eyes having faded to the summer blue she was familiar with. “Are you all right? You should eat now, drink some orange juice if you have it.” 

Marianne opened her eyes and giggled again. “I feel a little drunk.” 

Bog grinned. His fangs had retreated, though his teeth were still stained with her blood. “It’s the blood loss mixed with my saliva I think.” 

Marianne giggled again. “Is sex with you always going to be like that?” 

Bog blushed. “I think so.” 

Marianne giggled again. “God, I hit the jackpot!!” 

Bog laughed and kissed her. Marianne hummed happily against his mouth, holding him close until he pulled away. “I’ll be right back with some food for you all right?” 

Marianne grinned. “I’ll be waiting right here.” 

She blinked in astonishment as he was suddenly gone, but reappeared a moment later with a plate of spaghetti (it was hot too) and a carton of orange juice, the bottle of wine and two glasses, and best of all, Marianne thought with a grin, he was still naked! 

“After you eat, we can shower,” Bog said as he crawled onto the bed with her, handing the plate to her. He set the drinks down and grabbed a blanket off the foot of her bed to wrap around them both as he settled down beside her. Marianne found she was ravenous, probably the hungriest she had ever been. She dug into her spaghetti with gusto, drank the juice (which didn’t go well with spaghetti, but she found herself thirsty enough that she didn’t care.) 

“So…” She reached up while her mouth was full to touch her throat and felt nothing there, no bite marks--nothing. “You can heal the wounds?” She swallowed before cramming in another bite. 

Bog nodded. “Yes, I'm not sure why. There were a few vampire scientists working on understanding our physiology in the Victorian period, but no one ever really learned why. It was chalked up to magic, which is what I’m inclined to believe.” 

Marianne nodded, setting her now cleaned plate aside. “So, are werewolves real?” 

Bog nodded, holding his arm up for Marianne to snuggle beside him, which she did, laying her head against his chest. He had a heartbeat, which went against everything she knew about vampires, but clearly her vampire education was lacking. “Ghosts?” she asked. 

“Yes, real,” Bog replied stroking his fingers down her arm. 

“The Loch Ness monster?” she asked with a skeptical frown. 

Bog chuckled. “Yes, nearly all legends are based in fact.” 

Marianne grinned. “Even bigfoot.” 

“Now you sound like my mother. There are no bigfoot,” Bog grumbled, but Marianne burst out laughing. “A vampire that believes in bigfoot?” 

“My mother spends too much time watching monster hunting shows.” Bog chuckled. 

“It's so sweet that you changed your mother,” Marianne murmured. 

Bog kissed the top of her head. “I love my mother. She’s an eternal busy body, but I love her dearly. I don’t know that I would have survived all these centuries without her.” 

Marianne was quiet for a little bit before she asked. “Do you think I could invite her for dinner?” 

Bog grinned glancing down at her. “She would love that....how about Friday night?” 

Marianne wiggled happily against him. “Yes! Ah...how do you feel about telling my sister and Sunny what you are?” 

Bog frowned slightly. “Uncomfortable, but I think they should know since I plan on being around for a very long time...forever really.” 

Marianne smiled, sat up and looked into his eyes. She knew what he was indirectly asking, and she already knew her answer was yes, but since he hadn’t said the words yet, she kept her reply to a smile and a soft, sweet kiss. Bog closed his eyes and returned her kiss with pleasure. 

Marianne pulled away, still smiling before settling back down against him. “Don’t worry about Dawn and Sunny, they’ll be cool with it.” 

He quirked a brow glancing down at her. “You think so?” 

Marianne turned to look up at him again. “Yes, Dawn loves you and Sunny likes you a lot. They’ll be great.” She wrinkled her nose at him. 

Bog smiled happily, laying his cheek against the top of her head. “Then I think a family dinner Friday night would be fantastic. I’ll bring the blood,” he said softly. 

Marianne broke out into laughter. .


	4. In the End

Roland grinned at himself in the mirror. He looked just like a vampire hunter in the movies!! He turned one way, then the other. He wore leather pants, which he admitted were a little uncomfortable, but the look and fit were badass. He wore a tight grey t-shirt with a large silver cross necklace resting on his chest and a black thigh length leather trench coat with deep pockets to hold some of his vampire hunting accoutrements. He had on a thick leather belt with a bright silver belt buckle and several small containers on his belt filled with holy water, garlic water, and water that had flecks of silver floating in it. He had a powerful UV light coming in the mail in the next few days. Hopefully that thing would do what it was supposed to. He had read UV light would stun a vampire, giving him long enough to stake the monster. Roland touched the large cross that hung from his belt. He wanted one that had a knife at the end, but apparently crosses like that were only in the movies. The ones he had found that fit that description were plastic and at a Halloween store. 

The best part of his new outfit though, were the boots; oh, the boots made the outfit he thought with glee. He had found knee high leather boots for a hefty price, but they were worth it to look the part, all black leather and buckles! The gal who had sold the boots to him had said that cosplayers usually bought boots like these, but Roland had assured her that he was buying them for practical reasons, and that he was going to be famous. She hadn’t believed him, but he had promised her that he would be in the news, that she would see that he was going to be a name she would want to remember...Roland Knight. 

He grinned while doing a spin and striking a deadly pose, admiring his reflection. That clerk was going to be surprised when she found out he was telling the truth. 

Roland smirked and reached for the crossbow he had purchased on the same day he bought the outfit and posed in front of his mirror again. 

“Roland Knight: vampire hunter,” he said softly and gave himself a smile with one eyebrow lifted. “Roland Knight: vampire hunter,” he said again deepening his voice. He did look the part…now he just had to kill the vampire. 

* 

Marianne woke slowly and stretched with a smile on her face. She felt completely relaxed, happy in a way she couldn’t recall ever being happy before. She sighed sleepily and snuggled closer to Bog. She lay curled against Bog’s side with her head resting on his shoulder. The room was quite dark; the night before, the two of them had spent time pulling and clipping her curtains, tacking them to the wall, doing everything they could to keep the sun out of her room so that Bog could spend the night with her. 

They had made love again, and again...and again. She giggled quietly, rubbing her nose against his skin. He was cooler than he had been last night, something he had warned her about, that as he slept, his skin would grow cooler, but that was normal. Once he woke and ate, he would warm right up. She didn’t mind. Marianne simply pulled the blankets up around her shoulders off setting the coolness of his skin with the warmth of her blankets. 

She wasn’t sure what time it was, but she had dozed off again only to be awakened by the sound of keys in the door. Dawn and Sunny must be home, she thought. She contemplated not going downstairs to greet them, but then decided it might be a good idea--if for no other reason than to let them know Bog had stayed the night. The urge to tell them his secret was burning on her tongue, but decided that topic was best to leave for Bog to tell It wasn’t her secret to share. 

Marianne slipped out of bed naked, the sheet and blankets falling away and drifting down Bog’s body to rest across his hips, leaving the rest of him exposed. Bog’s head moved, his dark hair a mess and lying across his forehead. He murmured and for a moment the fangs in his mouth extended. He smiled before his mouth closed again and he rolled onto his side, curling his arms up against his chest. Marianne sighed with a smile as she watched him. She blinked suddenly and rushed over to her dresser, her bare feet making very little sound, and grabbed her phone. 

She hurried back over and took a picture of Bog asleep on her bed, then quickly turned the phone to look at the picture. Her brow wrinkled. He was perfectly visible. “Humpf,” she grunted and shrugged, but quickly smiled again. He looked so sweet asleep in her bed, it made her wonder what he looked like when he was asleep in his coffin. Cute probably, she thought with a silent giggle as she tenderly touched the screen, her heart doing silly little flip flops. 

She put her phone down, used the bathroom (once more thankful that her room had its own tiny bathroom), and grabbed a robe from the hook behind her bathroom door before she carefully slipped out of the room. 

* 

Marianne passed Sunny on the stairs as he carried his and Dawn’s overnight bags up to their room. He gave Marianne a big smile. “Hey, so how did last night go?” 

Marianne put a finger to her lips. “Bog’s still asleep.” 

Sunny grinned. “Well, I guess it went well.” 

Marianne giggled, her eyes bright. “Oh it did. Really well, several times.” 

Sunny groaned walking past her. “My ears! Stop!” 

* 

Downstairs Marianne found her sister in the kitchen making coffee. Marianne glanced at the timer on the oven and blanched in surprise. It was late afternoon, nearly early evening. 

Dawn looked over with a smile then went still, her eyes taking in her older sister’s state of undress. Dawn looked pointedly at the time on the oven and back over to her sister with a smirk. 

“Good night?” Dawn asked. 

Marianne grinned, blushing. “Yep, Bog’s still asleep.” 

Dawn turned around and leaned against the cabinet. “Ooh, he did??!” 

Marianne nodded opening the fridge. She was famished. “Yep. He did.” 

Dawn giggled. “So…how was it?” 

Marianne grabbed a yogurt out of the fridge and walked over to get a spoon from the drawer. She took her time pulling the spoon out, pulling back the foil lid of the yogurt while her little sister stared expectantly at her while Marianne took a few bites of her yogurt. Dawn threw her arms up. 

“Oh come on!! Tell me what happened?!” Dawn exclaimed. 

Marianne laughed. “It was fantastic!! I can’t describe to you how fantastic, because it was mind blowing! And...the best part...he said he loved me.” 

Dawn giggled and clapped her hands, jumping up and down. “Ooo, so is this it? Is he the one?” 

Marianne smiled, her eyes taking on a dreamy look. “Yeah, he’s the one. We’re having his mother over for dinner. Oh, and Bog wants to talk to you and Sunny tonight, if that’s not a problem.” Marianne gave her sister a questioning look and Dawn laughed. “Of course not! He’s not gonna ask my permission to marry you or something is he?” Dawn blinked. “Because I can tell you right now, if he is making you this happy, it's a yes.” 

Marianne, who had been taking a bite of her yogurt, with the spoon in her mouth stopped and stared at her sister, her eyes wide before she removed the spoon. “What? Really? You didn’t say yes about Roland.” 

Dawn made a disgusted face. “Look, I can tell the difference between how Roland made you feel and how Bog is making you feel. You weren’t like this at all with Roland, Marianne.” Dawn smiled. “Everything with Roland seemed like it was on the surface--superficial--but this...it’s like you’re glowing from the inside. Bog keeps this up, yeah. He can marry you and be my brother.” She wrinkled her nose. “Besides, I like him a lot more from day one than I ever liked Roland.” 

Marianne giggled and walked over to hug her sister. “Well, I’m going to head back up. Bog’s probably going to sleep for another couple of hours…” 

“Oh, that’s fine,” Dawn said. “Sunny and I need to unpack and stuff. Would you like me to fix dinner? I could make a chicken and rice casserole…” 

“That sounds fantastic! I’m starving!” Marianne grabbed an apple from the basket of fruit that rested on the cabinet and headed back up to snuggle with Bog. She didn’t expect to fall back to sleep...but once she had returned to their room and crawled naked under the covers again, and wrapped her arms around one of his cooler ones, she fell right back into a deep sleep. 

* 

When Marianne woke, it was to the feeling of fingers brushing through her hair. She smiled, but kept her eyes closed. The touch felt nice, soft, sweet, loving. It was followed by the warm press of lips against her temple. 

Marianne opened her eyes to see Bog sitting on the side of her bed. He was naked, but his skin was warmer than it had been when she came back to bed this afternoon. 

“Hey,” she said with a yawn, followed by stretching her arms over her head and arching her back. “Dawn and Sunny got back this afternoon.” 

Bog nodded. “I know, saw them when I left to grab some clothes and eat.” 

Marianne frowned. “You left and came back--did they see you? I told them you stayed the night.” 

Bog chuckled. “Nope, didn’t see me.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “I used my vampire powers.” 

Marianne laughed, rolling onto her back. Bog swallowed, gazing at her and taking in her beauty, but it was her sleepy smile that made his heart tighten. “Would you like to take a shower with me?” Bog asked softly, reaching up to brush his fingers down between her breasts. 

Marianne bit her bottom lip, smiling at him then asked. “Do vampires bathe?” 

Bog laughed, his fingertips resting against her breastbone. “We don’t sweat like humans, no, but a shower or bath feels nice. Indoor plumbing has been one of the best inventions, ever. Believe me, I know what I’m talking about.” Bog gave her a serious look, which only made her laugh again. “Well I do love my bathroom. Yes, I would like to take a shower with you,” she replied with a wide smile. “I've never taken a shower with anyone before…” She gave him a devilish look that made Bog’s blood burn for her. 

Bog smiled and stood up, putting his hand out to her. Marianne took his hand, coming to her feet and into his arms. Bog wrapped his arms around her pulling her gently against his chest and kissed her, a soft, tender kiss that developed into a deeper, tongue coiling kiss. His body responded to her. The fresh blood coursing through his veins made him feel more alive, but it was her, 

Marianne’s kiss and her touch that truly brought the ancient vampire to life. 

Bog grabbed her, lifting her off her feet into a bridal carry that made Marianne squeal loudly. 

Bog carried her into the bathroom, laughing the entire time. 

* 

Dawn glanced up at the ceiling when she heard her sister’s and Bog’s laughter. She smirked while she cut the chicken. Sunny was sitting at the kitchen table on his tablet playing a game when he glanced up at the ceiling, then at Dawn smiling. 

“Nice to see Marianne happy,” he observed. 

Dawn nodded. “Yeah, I think this is the guy.” 

Sunny nodded looking back at his tablet. “I had a feeling the night he showed up. Saw it in Marianne’s eyes. She had that same look you had…” 

Dawn turned around wiping her hands with a dish towel. “Look?” 

Sunny grinned. “You had stars in your eyes...of course I did too. Moment I saw you, I knew you were my girl.” 

Dawn giggled, walking over to put her arms around Sunny’s shoulders from behind and kissed his ear. He leaned into her smiling softly, and reached up to lay a hand on her arm. “I love you sunshine,” he said softly. 

Dawn kissed his ear again. “I love you too, Sunny.” 

* 

Bog groaned loudly, his back arching slightly water from the shower running down his naked body. 

Marianne smiled, her mouth around him, sucking him deep into her mouth while his long fingers moved through her wet hair. She ran a hand down his bare legs, watching the water run down his torso while she sucked and licked him, enjoying the way he filled her mouth. She ran her hands back up his legs to his hips while her tongue circled fullness of his member, enjoyed the soft skin against her tongue and lips. He moaned, his fingers jerking in her hair as she held him in one hand, running her tongue over him, dipping down to drag her tongue across his scrotum. Bog’s body jerked. “Marianne…” 

His body shuddered. He had never felt like this before. So many centuries of existence and now he found the one person who could do these things to him… 

Bog tensed, holding himself back a little, but Marianne was making it difficult. He wanted her so much! 

She giggled with pleasure, sucking softly, then kissed him, covering him with kisses along his member, his stomach and hips before coming back to the head of his erection to run her tongue over him. He growled softly in the back of his throat. She looked up and smiled, a pleasurable buzz running through her at the sight of his fangs extending, his eyes half-closed and looking down at her with that heated purple gaze of his. 

She stood up slowly, a playful smile on her lips. “Did you like that?” 

Bog snarled and grabbed her, lifting her off her feet. 

Marianne cried out in surprise as Bog lifted her up as easily as if she weighed no more than a child, and held her against the wall of the shower. She spread her legs, letting him closer then gasped with the intensity of feeling him as he pressed himself deep inside her. The feel of him easing inside her, burying himself deep inside her while his tongue circled one of her wet nipples made her mewl and hiss. He sent ripples, waves of heated pleasure rolling over her, through her. Her pleasure was so complete that she felt it in every part of her being, all at once. 

Bog released her breast to kiss her. Marianne responded by wrapping her legs around him, holding him tight to her. They kissed hard, their tongues twisting and sliding together as he thrust into her, long, deep thrusts that had Marianne groaning while her fingernails dug into his back and shoulders as she held on. He ran his hands down the back of her thighs, lifting her up a little more before Bog’s hands slid back to grip her hips firmly while Marianne’s legs were wrapped around his waist, her ankles locked. Bog held her against the wall as if she weighed nothing at all, bending his legs to thrust more firmly into her until Marianne was positive that the shower had exploded into stars, only to have those stars turn into fireworks when his fangs sunk into her throat. 

Bog was careful not to drink much from her, only taking a sip, enough of a pull on her blood to know she was riding an orgasmic high, enough to send that rolling warmth of tasting her moving through his body while he felt her close around him, her pleasure building, climbing... 

When he felt her orgasm for a second time, he couldn’t stop himself from following her lead, burying his head against her shoulder while she held him, cradling his head against her as he emptied himself into her, sharing their pleasure together. 

* 

Dawn stood at the oven next to Sunny, placing rolls on a pan, her hips just touching his in an intimate gesture. When she heard her sister and Bog on the stairs, she turned and glanced to the doorway just as Bog and Marianne walked into the kitchen, both with wet hair and looking flushed. Bog looked nice, dressed in black slacks, ankle boots, and a plain, long sleeve black t-shirt while Marianne wore purple leggings, pink socks, and an oversized pink sweater. Sunny was moving a spatula around in a pan, making some form of scalloped potatoes when he noticed Dawn look around. He glanced over his shoulder at Bog and Marianne, then at Dawn, both of them smirking when their eyes met. 

Marianne was all smiles as she came into the kitchen. “Wow, that smells good! I’m starving!” 

Bog chuckled, walking beside her, his slender form towering over her petite one. “Then we should make sure you eat.” 

Dawn mumbled under her breath to Sunny. “Probably all the shower exercise they were getting.” 

Sunny snorted a laugh while Dawn grinned and went to the cabinet to pulled out some glasses. “Ice tea?” 

“Oh yes! Bog?” Marianne turned as Bog pulled out a chair for her at the kitchen table. 

He smiled at Dawn. “Tea sounds good.” 

Bog took a chair next to Marianne while Dawn poured the tea. “You guys have a nice shower?” 

Marianne blushed, glancing at Bog before she answered. “Yes...very nice.” 

Bog’s cheeks turned rosy, but he didn’t say anything while Dawn came over and set their glasses down, glancing at Bog then her sister as she said. “The casserole will be done in just a few minutes, then we can eat.” 

Bog was still blushing as he said. “Thank you...ah...” he glanced at Marianne. “I would like to discuss something with you and Sunny.” 

Sunny put the lid over his potatoes. “Everything okay?” 

Dawn glanced at Marianne. “If you wanna give him a key to the house, I’m cool with that.” 

Marianne blinked. “Oh, I hadn’t thought about that--that’s a good idea.” 

Bog glanced at Marianne smiling. “I will give you a key to my house as well...it's always nice to have someone who can do things for me during the day...I don’t mean that to sound…” 

Marianne laid her hand on his arm. “I know Bog.” 

Dawn frowned. “During the day? I mean, I know you work at night, but...you don’t have an allergy to the sun do you? Is that what you wanted to tell us?” 

Bog frowned and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Well...yes, now that you mention it, I sort of do.” He took a breath. “Maybe you both should sit down.” 

Dawn and Sunny exchanged another look, but sat. Dawn’s mind was racing. Was Marianne pregnant? She couldn’t be, because she had told her that this was going to be the night they slept together. Was Bog...did he have a terminal illness?! Oh no...She reached over for Sunny’s hand. 

“Bog, what’s wrong?” Dawn asked softly. 

Bog swallowed, deciding the best way to do this would be like pulling off a bandage. “I’m a vampire.” 

Dawn and Sunny just stared at him, but it was Sunny who whispered. “What?” 

Bog reached out and took Marianne’s hand, threading his fingers through hers. “I’m a vampire.” 

Dawn looked to Marianne, narrowing her eyes slowly. “This is a Halloween prank isn’t it, you’re trying to see how gullible we are.” 

Marianne shook her head. “No Dawn. He’s serious. Bog’s a vampire.” 

Dawn and Sunny exchanged another look. Marianne always envied the way they could silently communicate with each other. 

Dawn stared at Bog with narrowed eyes. “But you don’t have fangs.” 

Bog opened his mouth and both Dawn and Sunny watched, their eyes large and round, their mouths open as Bog’s fangs elongated slowly. 

Sunny whispered in astonishment. “That’s a need trick. I bet if you know how to do practical effects...” 

Bog frowned, clearly looking annoyed. “Really?” 

Dawn shook her head. “But...I’ve seen you walk pass a mirror…” 

Bog shrugged. “That only happens with some vampires…” 

Sunny shook his head. “I don't...prove it. Like...I don't know, turn into mist.” 

“I would rather not--I just got dressed,” Bog said with a frown. “And I would prefer to keep my nakedness for Marianne’s eyes only.” 

Marianne giggled. 

Dawn gasped. “I know, I’ll take your picture…” 

Marianne shook her head and replied. “I did that already.” 

Bog frowned, turning to look at Marianne, lifting a brow in a very Spock-like gesture. “You did?” 

She nodded. “While you were sleeping...you looked so cute and I was curious.” 

Bog blushed, but Dawn and Sunny both looked confused and not quite believing. 

“Can you change into a bat?” Sunny asked, leaning forward a little. 

“No. A wolf...dog. Again, I would prefer not…” Bog blushed, but Marianne smacked her hand hard on the table. “I know…” She turned to her sister and Sunny. “I fell down the stairs last night, 

Bog caught me by racing up the stairs…” She turned back to Bog. “Could you go to Garlic Jim’s and grab us one of their specialty pizzas? The Hercules.” 

Dawn frowned. “Ah sis, Garlic Jim’s is like a forty-five minute drive. Besides, they close in twenty minutes.” 

Bog grinned. “Call the pizza in and give me the address.” 

Marianne nodded, looking to Dawn. “Can I borrow your phone?” 

Dawn handed her sister her phone and Marianne took a few minutes to place an order then showed Bog directions to the pizza place. 

Bog studied the directions then nodded. “I’ll be right back.” 

They all got up together and followed Bog to the door. 

Sunny looked confused. “What are you gonna do, like drive real fast?” 

Bog grinned. “Nope.” 

Bog took off, moving fast enough that he created a wind that knocked the three of them back a step. 

Dawn squealed. “WHAT??!” 

Marianne looked smug. “We should go sit--not sure how long it will take him exactly.” 

Dawn and Sunny both looked dumbstruck, but the followed Marianne back into the house just as the timer went off on the casserole. 

* 

Fifteen minutes later Bog arrived with a box of pizza from Garlic Jim’s. 

Bog grinned, setting the pizza down. Sunny opened it and gasped. “It’s a Hercules pizza from Garlic Jim’s! And it's still hot!” 

Bog smiled. “I would have been here sooner, but I didn’t want to ruin the pizza and I needed to stop at my place because moving like that makes me hungry.” 

Marianne hurried over and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for getting the pizza.” 

Bog blushed. “No problem.” He frowned when he saw Dawn staring at him. 

Bog bit his bottom lip, looking unsure. “You’re not going to start screaming are you?” 

Sunny looked over at Bog and asked breathlessly. “Can you do the fangs again?” 

Bog opened his mouth wider and let the fangs extend. Sunny came closer, looking at them and asked in a hushed voice. “Can I touch them?” 

Bog nodded and Sunny reached up to touch the fangs lightly while he whispered. “Holy shit.” 

Dawn looked at her sister with wide blue eyes. Marianne could see that Dawn had gone pale. “Marianne…” Her voice sounded tiny, like when they were kids and Dawn was a little scared, but still not quite terrified. 

Marianne smiled and hurried over to embrace her sister. “It’s fine Dawn, it’s still just Bog.” Dawn wrapped her arms around her older sister. Mariane continued to smile and held her sister in a tight embrace. Dawn wasn’t shaking, which was a good sign. 

Sunny took a step back and grinned up at Bog. “I knew vampires were real--I knew it.” 

Bog smiled. “There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.” 

Sunny chuckled shaking his head. “Right on man, right on.” 

Dawn stayed in her sister’s embrace, but she looked over at Bog. “So, you’re not a bad vampire?” 

Bog shook his head. “No, I’m not. Why don’t we sit down and you can all eat and I’ll answer any questions you have.” 

Dawn nodded then added. “Sunny, we still have that bottle of wine?” 

Sunny looked like a kid in a candy store still staring at Bog. “Yeah, yeah we do.” 

Dawn let her sister direct her to a chair as she muttered. “I think I’m going to need that whole bottle.” 

* 

It was two in the morning and the four of them were laughing while sitting around the kitchen table. The remains of dinner on their plates (except for Bog who only sipped at the wine instead) was growing cold and the pizza had been half-eaten as well. Dawn was sipping the last of the wine, smiling at Bog. 

“So your mom believes in Bigfoot, but you...a mythical creature, are saying that Bigfoot isn’t real?” Dawn giggled, leaning against Sunny. “Why is that so funny?” 

Bog shook his head. “I don’t understand this obsession with Bigfoot.” 

Marianne picked at a cold slice of pizza. “I guess when you find out monsters are real...no offense…” 

“None taken.” Bog smiled. 

“...you want all the monsters--creatures--to be real.” She shrugged, popping a piece of sausage into her mouth. “I’m gonna side with your mother on this one though.” Marianne gave him a smirk. “Team Bigfoot all the way.” 

Bog groaned and rolled his eyes. “Oh no, two of you.” 

Dawn giggled, holding up her glass. “Oh count me in on team Bigfoot!” 

Sunny grinned. “Me too, you’re outnumbered Dracula.” 

Bog groaned and slumped in his seat, causing all of them to laugh. 

Dawn yawned. “Well, I better get to bed.” Sunny nodded. “Me too.” They both got up. “Don’t worry ‘bout the dishes, I’ll take care of them tomorrow.” Dawn motioned at the dishes seemingly unaware that she was still holding her wine glass. 

Bog frowned. “No, no I can clean up.” 

Marianne smiled. “You two go to bed and leave the kitchen to us.” 

Marianne looked over at Bog. “Would you like to watch a movie and stay over again after we clean?” 

Bog smiled tenderly. “There is nothing in the world I would like better.” 

Dawn grinned, her arm around Sunny’s shoulders. “Thanks sis.” She let go of Sunny and walked over to Bog, put her arms around him, surprising the vampire. He embraced her in return, looking over at Marianne in surprise. 

Dawn bent down and hugged him tight. “You know, you’re a pretty cool vampire. I liked you before I found out you were a vampire and I still like you. Welcome to the family. Just take care of my sister okay?” Dawn leaned back with a smile, clearly a little drunk. 

Bog glanced again at Marianne, who was smiling. “Thank you Dawn,” he replied. “I love your sister.” 

Dawn kissed his cheek. “Good,” she said. 

Sunny came over and put his hand out to Bog who took it. “This is so cool,” Sunny said. “Glad you’re a good one.” 

Bog shook his head. “Me too.” 

Dawn waved with her glass of wine while leaning on Sunny once more. “Night you two! Looking forward to meeting your mom Bog!” She giggled and looked at Sunny. “His mom’s a vampire too!” 

Sunny smiled. “Come on Dawn, you need to sleep off that wine.” 

She giggled in response. 

Bog smiled. “She is going to love all of you.” 

Dawn giggled again as she and Sunny left the kitchen. 

Marianne turned to Bog. “Told you they would be fine.” 

Bog stood, pushing his chair out, and began picking up dishes. “You were correct.” He gave her a gentle smile. “My mother is going to be ecstatic. Not just because of you, but that you come with a little family.” He shook his head. “She is going to be mothering all of you like children.” He frowned for a moment before he said more softly. “She told me once that she wanted more children besides me, planned to give me a whole horde of brothers and sisters, but then my father died…” He smiled again. “She’ll love you, all of you.” 

Marianne gave him a gentle smile, taking plates from him, and cleaning them off before putting them in the dishwasher. “That’s really sweet.” 

Bog smiled. “She is a busy body, but she is a sweet busy body. She took to eternity better than I did. I don’t think I would have lasted as long as a I have without my mother.” 

Marianne smiled at him watching him for a few seconds as he wiped the cabinets. “Can I ask you a serious question?” 

Bog turned to face her, his expression open. “Of course.” 

“Would you turn me if I ask?” Marianne asked the question in a hushed tone. 

Bog went still, his gaze moving from her eyes into nothingness. It was eerie watching him; he became so still that she would have thought him a statue. After a moment, however, the life came back into his eyes and he looked at her. 

“I’ve only ever turned one person, and I wasn’t sure I could do that. She was dying at the time…” He swallowed. “But...yes Marianne, if you asked me, I would. If you never ask me I would respect that decision as well. I honestly haven’t thought about what our relationship means in regards to our time together, but…” He dropped the rag and reached out for her hands. “I will do whatever you ask. For us.” 

Marianne squeezed his hands, looking up into his bright blue eyes. “I love you Bog.” 

Bog brought her hands up to his lips, kissing them tenderly. “I love you too.” 

She took a deep breath through her nose and let it out slowly. “Okay, enough deep questions that we can revisit at a later date. Now--kitchen, movie, cuddling, bed, those are the most important things at the moment.” 

Bog smiled and released her hands. “I’m looking forward to all of it.” 

Marianne gazed at him for a moment, feeling there was far more meaning in that sentence than a night on the couch with her, but she didn’t say anything. She didn’t need to. 

She felt the same way. 

* 

Later that evening while Marianne dozed on the couch, her head on his lap, Bog called his mother. 

Griselda answered. “Hello dear, how are you this evening?” 

Bog grinned. “I told her.” 

Griselda was quiet on the other end. “You told her?” 

“Yes, and…” He blushed. “She was fine.” 

“Really.” Griselda sounded thrilled. “Oh Bog, honey….” 

“And...I told her sister and her sister’s boyfriend,” Bog added. 

He could hear his mother’s intake of breath. “Really?” 

“Yep. They would all like to meet you.” Bog grinned, stroking his fingers through Marianne’s hair. “Would you come to dinner on Friday?” Bog asked and was answered by his mother’s excited yelps and hoots of joy. Bog smiled, rolling his eyes slightly at his mother’s enthusiasm, but he couldn’t say that he didn’t feel the same way. He did. He was over the moon and deeply in love. 

“Yes! Of course I will!” Griselda yelled with joy. “Oh Bog, I’m so happy for you honey, finally after all these years…” 

Bog swallowed, his eyes stinging with tears for a moment as he murmured. “Yes...you were right...She was out there. I just had to ride the waves of time a little…” 

“I love you my darling boy...balach beag.” Griselda whispered. “I’m looking forward to dinner.” 

Bog smiled gently. “Me too. Good night mother.” 

“Good night my dear.” 

* 

Roland grinned as he walked over to the target he had set up in his backyard. He had been practicing nonstop for the last few days and he now felt confident he could hit the vampire in the heart. He still wasn’t sure about cutting off the head though. He had bought a large bowie knife that the seller had said would cut through bone...the thought of it made him queasy, but nearly everything he read had stated he need to stake the vampire though the heart to immobilize it, cut off the head, and fill the mouth with garlic. He was supposed to burn it if possible, or set it in the sun, and if not that, then he had to hide the body parts in different locations. He thought that might hard to do, but he had to do it...he was a vampire hunter after all. 

Roland frowned as he walked back inside to prepare himself to head over to Marianne’s and wait for the vampire. Maybe he should bring some Tums and Emetrol with him… 

* 

Marianne was fiddling with the tablecloth for at least the hundredth time--Bog had been counting. He stood by the window, the curtains and window opened to the cool night air, a mug of hot blood in his hand while he watched the woman he loved worry herself sick. She looked gorgeous in a mini bubble sleeve dress of dark purple that made her brown eyes that much more magical Bog thought with a smile. And then there were the heels she wore that made her legs look… 

Bog’s eyes traveled up her legs. He should feel ashamed of himself for gazing at her so lustfully, but he couldn’t help himself. She was simply too beautiful. His gaze came back to her worried face and Bog sighed, setting his mug aside, walking over, and stilling her hand that was on the tablecloth. 

“Marianne--everything looks lovely,” he assured her. “You are going to exhaust yourself worrying. She likes you already, there is nothing you can do except put a stake through my heart that would make her not love you.” Bog smiled, lifting her hand to his mouth and kissing her knuckles. 

Marianne gazed lovingly at him. He looked handsome, as always. Tonight, Bog wore all black again; black slacks, a black dress shirt, and vest, though he had added a tie that was a shade of blue that made his eyes seem to glow with color. 

Marianne frowned. “I just want everything to look nice...I mean...she’s seen it all, literally…” 

Bog laughed. “Marianne, it’s fine. The table looks nice, the house looks nice, and you look gorgeous. Stop fretting so much. Maybe I should pour you some of that wine your sister and Sunny bought?” 

Marianne took a deep breath. “Maybe you’re right. Some alcohol will calm my nerves…” She frowned glancing up at him. “Can you get drunk if I get drunk?” 

Bog blushed and nodded. “Aye, if you drink enough, I could get tipsy from drinking from you.” 

“Interesting,” Marianne said as she turned and headed into the kitchen with Bog following her. 

Dawn was in the kitchen with Sunny where she was pulling the scones she had made out of the oven. Even though neither Bog nor his mother were going to be eating tonight, Bog had told them that his mother loved the smell of scones. They had been discussing food, the fact that Bog couldn’t eat--without unpleasant side effects--and that he didn’t actually remember the taste of food, but smells still had a profound effect for vampires, which was why Dawn had insisted on baking some scones so that the house would have that nice bakery smell for his mother (and the humans got to eat delicious scones.) 

Dawn grinned when they came into the kitchen. She wore a long-sleeved marigold-yellow silk-chiffon mini dress printed all over with little blue flowers that made her look like a captured bit of sunlight. “Let me guess, Marianne needs some wine?” 

Sunny was also dressed up in black slacks with a dark orange dress shirt. He was helping Dawn with dinner, and held up the bottle he was in the process of opening. “We figured this was about the time that Marianne would be in full panic mode. I was just getting ready to open the wine in preparation.” 

Marianne laughed. “You two know me so well.” 

Bog walked over to pull the wine glasses down. “I’m guessing she does this a lot when she gets nervous? The perfectionist thing?” 

He walked over with the glasses just as Sunny popped the wine bottle open. 

Dawn set the scones on the counter with a nod. “Yeah, ever since we were kids. She gets really high strung when she wants something to be perfect and starts to worry about every little detail. One year she got it into her head to have this perfect Christmas since both sets of our grandparents were going to be there...a first by the way. She went so far as to try and convince Daddy we needed to repaint the entire house.” 

Sunny poured Marianne’s glass of wine up to the brim. “Remember that year when she decided we should be on the haunted house tour for Halloween?” 

Dawn groaned. “Oh my God, that was the worst!” 

“You two suck,” Marianne said as she took a large swallow from her wine glass. “I can’t help it if I want everything to be perfect. I want Bog’s mom to like me.” 

Bog laughed. “She does already Marianne. As I said--there is nothing you could do that would make her not like you.” 

Marianne sighed and leaned into Bog’s chest. He put his arms around her, surrounding her in his warmth and scent. He kissed the top of her head. “Don’t worry, it will be fine tonight.” 

That was when they all heard the knock at the door. 

Marianne jerked out of Bog’s arms, chugging her glass of wine before setting the glass on the counter and ran her hands over her dress. 

She turned to Bog. “How do I look?” 

Bog gave her a broad smile, his eyes warm. “You look beautiful.” 

She blushed, took a deep breath, and nodded before taking his hand. “Come on!” 

Marianne rushed toward the door. When she arrived at the door, she stood there for a moment, then jumped when there was another knock. She turned back to look at Bog who gave her a reassuring smile before she reached for the door handle and opened the door. 

Standing on the other side was a short woman--shorter than Marianne--with frizzy red hair who wore a long, ragged green skirt, an orange t-shirt, and a colorful green and purple knitted sweater over the top. She had a green beret on top of her red haired head and wore bright red Converse chucks, holding a bottle of wine. The woman looked as far from a vampire, or a mother, as anyone could possibly be Marianne thought. She didn't have time to fully register the woman before the short woman ploughed into her, wrapping her arms around Marianne (pinning Marianne’s arms at her side in the process) and hugged her tightly, lifting her off her feet with apparent ease. 

“You must be Marianne!!” The woman exclaimed with excitement. “Ooh, I'm so happy to meet you! I’m Griselda!” Griselda put Marianne back on her feet, reaching up to grab her face and kiss her on both cheeks before standing back again. “Oh Bog honey--she is gorgeous!! You said she was beautiful, but wow! Ooooh!!” Griselda grabbed her again in another hug. 

Marianne looked shell-shocked. 

Bog laughed. “Mamm! Put her down before you break her!” 

Griselda put Marianne down again with a girlish giggle. “Sorry dear. Can I come in?” 

Marianne nodded numbly, a smile starting to tug at her lips. “Of course ah...hi!” 

Griselda walked in looking around. “Ooh, I love your home, Marianne. Bog tells me you write books. My boy loves to read, though he didn’t learn for a long time. Maybe a hundred decades or so, but once he did learn, he couldn’t stop.” 

Bog groaned. “Mamm…” 

Griselda’s attention was distracted when Dawn and Sunny came into view. Griselda squealed and made a beeline for them, grabbing them both at the same time into a near rib-cracking hug. 

“Ooh you must be Dawn and Sunny! I’ve heard so much about you!” Griselda cooed with happiness. 

Dawn giggled. “Hi!” 

Griselda let them go and stepped back to face everyone. “Well, I do love this house! Now, when are you two planning on getting married?” 

Bog groaned loudly. “Mamm!” 

* 

Roland arrived an hour and a half after Griselda had arrived. He could see the lights on inside Marianne’s home, could see shadows moving from where he sat in his car. He frowned and got out. He had made sure he parked across the street, though he doubted Marianne would see his car. He pulled his crossbow from the backseat, loaded it before he took the ultraviolet light device hanging from his belt. It looked a little like a wand, which he thought was cool when he bought it and he had charged the thing before leaving. It should give him enough time to stun the vampire and shoot the monster in the heart. 

Roland moved quietly, heading up to the house to see if he could see the vampire. He assumed the creature would be here since it had Marianne enthralled… 

It didn’t take Roland long to find them in the dining room. He had to stand on his toes to look through the window, but the set up was perfect. There was Marianne, her sister and that guy Dawn was with...Simba or something...some weird looking old lady...and the monster... 

Roland grinned. This was it, this was his moment. He would burst in the door--kick it in cowboy style--use the light to paralyze the creature, then bang! Arrow to the heart! 

He wasn’t really looking forward to the rest of it, but a vampire hunter had to do what a vampire hunter had to do. 

* 

They all sat around the dining room table while Griselda, a wine glass filled with warm blood in her hand, told the story of how an eight year old Bog had fallen into a river and came home with a story about a mermaid. 

She laughed. “He was such a skinny little thing in his leathers running off to go fishing on his own…” 

Bog groaned, leaning his elbows on the table and laid his head in his hands. “Mamm…” 

Griselda kept going as if she hadn’t heard him. “He got his first tattoos not long before this and thought himself the man of the house...he had this fish trap that he’d built from willow branches. It was quite a nice trap, so he had a right to be proud of it. Anway, he had gone down to lay the trap in the water when…” 

The front door burst open. 

Everyone jumped. Griselda and Bog stood, knocking their chairs over. 

Marianne registered Roland barging into the dining room. She frowned as he marched swiftly into the room dressed like he stepped out of a Dracula movie and waving something in the air in front of him that looked like a wand or a stick of white plastic, she didn’t know because she didn’t see anything coming from it. “Roland! What the fuck?!” Marianne yelled as she stood up, more annoyed than really alarmed. 

Dawn had yelped in surprise, Sunny immediately responded by putting his arms around her. Griselda hissed. 

Roland moved directly for Bog, not registering anyone else in the room but the creature he was there to kill. 

Bog didn’t know who the man was, though he looked familiar. And then Bog’s attention was drawn to the items the strangely dressed man was carrying. The ancient vampire registered the crossbow, the cross, and the wand-like item in the man’s hand, and recognized this person as a threat. Bog snarled, his fangs extending in an instant, but when he tried to move, he stopped as the man waved the strange wand-like thing at him. The UV light from the wand hit him. 

It didn’t hurt, but the light hit him in the face and Bog felt suddenly confused, his body sluggish, like he had when he had first turned and the sun was rising. Whatever the man had done, it had stunned Bog. It was a peculiar sensation, feeling as if the air was thick, and moving became difficult. 

Marianne was out of her seat and rushing toward Roland. Her temper had her hands balled into fists. “Roland!! How dare you…” 

Roland grinned viciously, dropping the wand and raising what Marianne realized was a crossbow. Roland raised the weapon and fired. 

Marianne reacted. She didn’t think, she just moved. She knew without a doubt that bolt was meant for Bog. 

It was a curious sensation, like time had slowed down. She saw the slow action of Roland firing the bolt...who knew he could use a crossbow considering the man couldn’t figure out a vacuum cleaner, she thought with an abstract amusement...she saw the bolt cut through the air. She turned and saw Bog looking confused, stunned. He didn’t move, didn’t react to the crossbow bolt...he just stood there...Marianne could see that Roland’s aim had been good, that bolt was going to hit her lover in the chest. Bog had explained to her the other night how a stake through the heart would hurt him. It wouldn’t kill him, but the pain would be like he was dying, paralyzing him. The act of piercing the heart would keep the vampire down while the head was removed or to hold them down until the sun killed them. He had told her about being staked once, how horrific the pain had been, how he had wished he could die just to escape the pain. His mother had saved him, but he never forgot the pain. 

Marianne watched the bolt move through the air, she knew the bolt would hurt him, just as she knew the sun would shine and that she would not be able to live without Bog. 

She moved… 

Marianne put herself between Bog and the bolt. 

She didn’t register it exactly when it hit her, felt the impact knock her off her feet, but she didn’t feel any pain until she hit the floor. 

Time sped back up and the room filled with the sounds of her sister’s screams and Bog’s roar. 

Bog’s ability to move came rushing back almost as soon as the light, or whatever it was that the man had used, was dropped, but it wasn’t fast enough. He saw the bolt, saw it hit his Marianne, saw it strike her between her breasts, and knock her to the floor. The man who shot the bolt frowned and cursed loudly. “Fuck it!” he snarled before he struggled to reload his weapon. 

Bog wanted to rush at the man and tear his throat out, rip away his life, but instead, with regard to the fact that this villain who had hurt her could easily take his life, Bog dropped to his knees. 

“Marianne!” He gathered her up in his arms. “Marianne…” 

The bolt that stuck out of her chest was obscene, and worse, blood bubbled from her lips. “Bog?” She smiled a bloody smile at him. “Are you all right?” she asked with concern. 

Bog nodded. “Yes, yes I’m all right mo ghaol.” 

Marianne smiled, leaning against him, looking so terribly weak. “Good.” 

Bog registered his mother moving faster than the human eye could follow. 

Griselda was across the room and had driven Roland to the ground ready to kill the man who had tried to hurt her little boy, who had hurt her new daughter. Roland screamed for just a second seeing the old woman’s fangs elongate before she sank them into his throat. 

Bog was trembling. “Marianne?” 

She smiled. “I think…” She shuddered. “I think I might be dying.” 

She could hear her sister crying in the background mixed with the sounds of Roland’s boots thumping against the floor. 

Bog shuddered as he brushed her face with his fingers. “Marianne...please…” 

She smiled. “Yes, Bog.” 

Bog frowned staring down at her; so Marianne repeated her statement. “Yes Bog.” She nodded a little, but she wasn’t sure if her head moved. Moving was difficult, a sluggish, painful affair. 

Bog swallowed and nodded. “All right...I need to remove the bolt, it will hurt.” 

Marianne gave him a weak smile. Bog wrapped a hand around the bolt. Marianne reached up with one weak hand and laid her hand against his, smiling at him. Bog frowned and pulled the bolt free. 

Marianne thought she screamed, but she wasn’t sure. She heard something horrible, but… 

Bog went pale, watching the blood pump out of her body, thick and dark. He waited, waited while she bled out… 

Dawn was sobbing. “What is he waiting for??!” 

Bog sensed more than saw his mother at his side before he felt her hand on his arm, her voice soft. “I didn’t kill him, but...he’s enslaved to me.” 

Bog nodded and hissed with seething anger. “Send him from my sight or I will kill him.” 

Griselda nodded looking down at Marianne before she kissed her son’s temple. “You can do this Bog. You can save her.” 

Bog didn’t answer. He waited while Marianne faded away in his arms, her eyes sliding close. He waited until he felt her heartbeat fade until even he had a hard time finding it. When he knew she was only seconds away from death, Bog brought his arm up and bit into his wrist. He tore savagely at his wrist, desperate to bleed for her. Once he had opened a large enough wound Bog laid his wrist against Marianne’s lips and whispered. “Live Marianne...live. Please.” 

Time ticked by. 

His blood smeared her lips and dripped into her mouth, but nothing happened. 

Bog trembled, losing blood, losing hope when he felt the first tug of her mouth against his wrist, followed by a strong pull…. 

Marianne grasped his arm with both her hands, latching onto Bog’s wrist and drank greedily from him. 

Bog began to cry. She was alive!!! 

* 

Two days later... 

Griselda, with Roland now her thrall, sent the misguided young man on a journey to Finland where he was to make reports back on the quality of wine from the region, and mostly likely never to step foot back into the United States until Griselda wished it. When Marianne had asked why Finland, the vampiric mother had just grinned and said, “The lycanthropes will keep him in line, if nothing else.” 

Marianne sat up in bed in her white nightgown, her arms folded over her chest almost looking like a beautiful vampire bride from a classic movie, except she was pouting. 

Bog, dressed in grey sleep pants and matching shirt, walked barefoot, carrying a tray with a large mug of hot blood for her. When he saw her pout, he tried very hard not to laugh at her, but she had her bottom lip sticking out and he could see the impression of her elongated fangs against her lips. 

“I’m feeling better,” she muttered when he came in. 

Bog smiled sitting on the bed and handing her the mug. “I know you are, but you are a new vampire and as a new vampire you are--well to be blunt--a little dangerous, weak, and….” Bog sighed in frustration. “Just let me take care of you,” he pleaded. 

Marianne frowned at him, but then giggled, her fangs making her already adorable features just a little more...cute, he thought with a smile. He watched as Marianne picked up the mug of blood and drank it down greedily. She grinned at him when she was done. “Cuddle with me?” 

Bog set the tray and mug down on the floor. “Of course.” 

Bog slipped under the covers, settling down, his arms out for Marianne to snuggle against him. She smiled, wrapping an arm around his middle, her cheek against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. 

“So…” she whispered. “Now what happens?” 

Bog smiled stroking her arm. “Well, we have eternity to figure that out...together.” 

Marianne giggled snuggling closer. “How are Dawn and Sunny doing? Still cannot believe they insisted on being changed too.” 

“My mother is taking care of them. She brought them each up their blood and they are now talking about organizing a Bigfoot hunt once they are under control and on their feet. But I don’t see why not Marianne...they love you, so it makes sense that they would want to follow you into eternity.” 

Marianne whispered. “Thank you…” 

After a moment she murmured, a laugh in her voice as she asked. “So, Bigfoot hunt, we gonna go too?” 

Bog groaned. “Yes, the vampires are going to go on a Bigfoot hunt...but I am not doing that ridiculous call my mother keeps trying to make.” 

Marianne giggled pushing herself up to look down at him. “No Bigfoot mating calls?” 

Bog shook his head. “No.” 

Marianne grinned followed by her making a horrible howling grunt that was obscured by her fangs. 

Bog burst out laughing. “What was that?” 

“My mating call.” Marianne laughed, crawling on top of him and repeating the horrible sound. Bog laughed. “No! Stop!!” 

Marianne grinned. “Guess you are just gonna have to mate with me Bog or the calls for romance will continue.” 

Bog chuckled pulling her down to him. “I have succumbed to your romantic gesture of truly awful sounds.” 

Marianne smiled, her eyes becoming heated and holding a hint of red within the brown. “Mm...let’s see how you like being bitten.” 

Bog pulled the covers up over their heads, both of them giggling.


End file.
